Identidad Post Cherik Xavierine
by midhiel
Summary: Charles vivía en Westchester tratando de superar el pasado cuando un Logan sin memoria ni identidad, fue rescatado por Jean y llevado a la casa. Post mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Charles vivía en Westchester tratando de superar el pasado cuando un Logan sin memoria ni identidad, fue rescatado por Jean y llevado a la casa. Post mpreg.

Identidad. Post Cherik. Xavierine

_**Regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga **__**KiKaLoBe.**_

_**Es la primera vez que emparejo a Charles con alguien más y será Logan porque es una de tus parejas favoritas. Tiene un post Cherik también.**_

_**Espero que te guste.**_

**Uno**

-Charles, ¿puedo pasar?

El telépata oyó a Scott Summers detrás de la puerta del despacho y lo autorizó mientras hacía a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo junto al escritorio.

El joven entró con su expresión rígida y perenne detrás de los lentes oscuros, que hacían imposible dilucidar sus emociones. Sin embargo, Charles sintió que estaba preocupado aun sin leerlo. Se dio cuenta porque percibió ligeramente su mente atribulada y por el hecho de que hubiese venido a su despacho cuando tenía que estar con los demás entrenando.

-¿Qué pasa, Scott?

-Se trata de David.

Charles movió instintivamente la cabeza hacia el ventanal. No podía verlo pero sabía que a esa hora su único hijo solía jugar en el jardín. Suspiró, él también lo había notado taciturno en el desayuno y demasiado cerrado para el niño entusiasta y extrovertido de nueve años que era. Ahora se preguntaba por qué no se había detenido a hablarle en ese momento.

-Sí, hoy lo vi así – admitió -. Gracias, Scott. Platicaré con él.

-No es la primera vez que lo veo así – confesó el joven. Charles lo miró con interés -. Hace un par de días estaba pensativo y también la semana anterior. Lo siento, fue en la temporada que viajaste a Washington, por eso creí que te estaría extrañando pero ya estás aquí y sigue igual.

El telépata se alejó con la silla del escritorio hacia el ventanal. Quiso buscar la mente de su hijo pero estaba lejos.

-Una vez más, gracias, Scott.

-De nada – contestó el joven y se retiró.

Charles siguió con la mirada los jardines. Pensó en qué podía estar inquietando a su niño y recordó una conversación ligera, que habían tenido un par de semanas atrás cuando lo acostaba. David le había preguntado directamente quién era su madre y el telépata le había contestado con evasivas. Cuando el pequeño insistió, Charles tomó una decisión de la que no se sentía orgulloso: lo tranquilizó mentalmente para que se durmiera y así dio por finalizada la plática. A él le costaba brindarle esa respuesta aunque su hijo se lo mereciera.

…

David era un niño que había sido feliz desde que viniera al mundo. Había crecido en la mansión, rodeado del cariño de los mutantes, personas distintas en sus aspectos y con habilidades peculiares, y gracias a ellos, el niño había aprendido desde la cuna a aceptar las diferencias. Su padre le había enseñado a amar, ser justo y proteger a los débiles, y por esa idea de justicia, David sentía que tenía derecho a conocer a su madre. Nunca la había visto, o al menos, no la recordaba, ni siquiera sabía su nombre de pila. Había escuchado que algunos adultos como Jean, Kurt u Ororo, mencionaban a una tal Moira en el pasado de su padre, pero nada más. Semanas atrás había decidido preguntárselo a su progenitor directamente, mas Charles quiso esquivar el tema y después, David no pudo seguir preguntando porque se durmió. Por la mañana su padre tuvo que viajar por varios días y ya no le quedó oportunidad.

Ahora quería volver a intentarlo y se planteaba cómo conseguir que su padre le respondiera. Si no, tendría que tomar medidas más drásticas como quizás hurgar en los cajones del dormitorio de su progenitor, o, en los de su despacho, pero eso no estaba bien porque sonaba a engaño y robo.

David pensaba en todo aquello mientras se columpiaba sin ganas en el área de juegos del jardín. Otros niños, mayores y menores que él, estaban divirtiéndose en el tobogán, riendo y gritando en grupo. Él los miraba alicaído.

"David," la voz serena de Charles resonó en su mente. "Acércate a la fuente que te estoy esperando."

El niño saltó del columpio y corrió por el camino empedrado hacia la fuente que coronaba la entrada a la casa, casi una cuadra más lejos. Llegó jadeando.

Su padre estaba ubicado junto a la fontana para que el pequeño pudiera sentarse en el borde de piedra, como solía hacerlo para chapotear con el agua.

Charles esperó a que tomara asiento. No quiso leerle la mente pero notaba lo atribulada que estaba. Le acarició la mejilla, mientras lo observaba admirándose por enésima vez del parecido que guardaban ambos. David tenía el aspecto de un mini Charles en apariencia física pero poseía el espíritu resuelto e impulsivo de su otro progenitor.

-Hace un tiempo me preguntaste quién era tu madre y yo no quise responderte – confesó desde el corazón. Parpadeó un par de veces porque estaba arrepentido -. Tengo la obligación de decírtelo pero no pude aquella vez – se mordió el labio inferior y parpadeó otra vez, ahora para retener las lágrimas -. No puedo. . . lo siento, David.

-¿Fue Moira? – el niño trató de cooperar, conmovido.

A Charles lo sacó de su pena el estupor.

-¿Moira? ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre? ¿Por qué la mencionas?

-Solían decir que, bueno – balanceó las piernas -, dicen que ella fue alguien especial para ti.

-Sí, una amiga que nos ayudó a vencer a Apocalipsis, ¿recuerdas que te conté de ese monstruo que llegó para secuestrarme y cómo todos peleamos juntos para destruirlo?

David sonrió con entusiasmo.

-Es mi historia favorita de las aventuras de X-Men, papá.

-Bien – asintió Charles con calma -. Moira MacTaggert estuvo allí para ayudarnos. No es mutante como yo, o como tus amigos, o como tú, pero nos ayudó y confiamos en ella.

-Pero no fue mi madre – quiso el niño que quedara asentado.

-No – sonrió su padre con calma. Guardó silencio mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos. Costaba pero tenía que decírselo -. Tu madre, mejor dicho, tu otro padre fue un mutante muy poderoso, uno del que me enamoré hace tiempo y él – suspiró -, él también me amaba a su manera.

-¿Dónde está ahora?

-Ya no está más – respondió Charles a punto de quebrarse. Tanto había evitado esa conversación para no llegar a este punto -. Él falleció, David.

El niño quiso seguir preguntando pero su padre se cubrió la cara con la mano y lloró. Nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable y triste antes. Lo abrazó y sintió culpa por haberle provocado el llanto.

-No, David – suspiró Charles y respiró profundo para tragarse las lágrimas, sin embargo, no podía detenerlas -. No te culpes porque tienes derecho a saber, soy yo . . . Lo siento. . .

El pequeño lo abrazó con más fuerza. Estaba confundido y destrozado. Ahora tenía muchas más dudas pero no quería seguir preguntando.

Charles tardó en reponerse. Finalmente su llanto se volvió sollozos y deshizo el abrazo.

-Eres una persona maravillosa, hijo – aseveró con orgullo. Lo miró a los ojos y le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares -. Mereces saber la verdad y yo tengo la obligación de dártela, pero te pido – suspiró nuevamente -, te pido que me tengas paciencia. Esta noche, después de cenar, cuando vaya a acostarte, te lo contaré.

David asintió, mientras sonreía. Estaba ansioso por conocer sobre su otro progenitor porque necesitaba saber su origen. Su padre le preguntó para cambiar de tema cómo le había ido en la escuela, a qué jugaba cuando él lo llamó, y qué pensaba hacer más tarde. David le respondió que no tenía planes y Charles le propuso que lo acompañara a su despacho para leer juntos. Otro niño hubiera desechado la invitación pero David adoraba leer y saber del mundo, y su padre tenía unas enciclopedias magníficas en su despacho, llenas de imágenes e historias fascinantes.

-Bien – sonrió el telépata cuando su hijo aceptó -. Deja que termine unos asuntos y te llamo.

-Sí, papá.

Charles regresó a la casa. Consultó el reloj y por la hora dedujo que Hank lo estaría esperando para reunirse por unos asuntos sobre el nuevo programa de simulación del equipo X-Men. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que no hablarían de eso precisamente. Hank McCoy era uno de los pocos que conocían la historia trágica de David, y al decir trágica, se referían a su llegada a la mansión.

El telépata le contó la plática que había tenido con su hijo y la promesa que le había hecho. Frecuentemente Hank solía quedarse de pie cuando estaba en el despacho de su amigo pero al escuchar este tema prefirió sentarse. Charles le había hablado desde detrás del escritorio y ahora se acercó a la licorera a servirse un trago. Le ofreció uno pero Hank declinó con un gesto.

-¿Qué le dirás, Charles? ¿Le contarás todo?

-No puedo decirle con nueve años que su padre vino hasta aquí a morir para traerlo al mundo – suspiró, mientras bebía un trago largo -. ¿Qué le voy a contar? ¿Qué le puedo decir de esa tragedia sin mentirle?

Hank trató de estudiar la situación con más objetividad.

-Me parece que te estás enfocando en esa noche fatídica, Charles, y David realmente no querrá saber de eso. Tal vez más adelante pero no ahora. ¿Por qué, en cambio, no te enfocas en lo que recuerdas de él? ¿Por qué no le cuentas lo que él significaba y sus momentos felices?

-¿Crees que no vaya a plantearme cómo nació sabiendo que tiene dos padres varones con lo despierto que es?

-Y le puedes contestar que se lo explicarás más adelante pero que por ahora él necesita conocer su identidad, que es exactamente lo que está buscando y que para saber sus orígenes necesita conocerlo a él a través de tus ojos.

Charles bebió lo que quedaba en el vaso y permaneció meditando. Hank tenía razón, desde su dolor él solo pensaba en el aspecto trágico dejando de lado la verdadera cuestión de David: sus raíces. También notó que ninguno de los dos había mencionado el nombre de su amante porque nadie lo hacía desde aquella noche. Charles porque no podía pronunciarlo y los demás, como un acuerdo implícito.

-Me culpo, Hank – reconoció, mientras miraba por el ventanal en lontananza -. Podrías decir que no tenía la necesidad de rastrearlo después de nuestra discusión pero tuve que haberlo hecho. Fue mi orgullo, la arrogancia de la que él varias veces se quejó, la que me hizo permanecer aquí, de brazos cruzados, después de la pelea.

Hank bajó la cabeza. Como el mejor amigo del psíquico conocía la historia mejor que nadie.

-Solo te diré que un teléfono tiene dos líneas – trató de quitarle el peso del remordimiento -. Podías haberte conectado a Cerebro pero él también podía haber venido antes a verte, al menos para que lo supieras.

-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? – reclamó.

-Me refiero a antes de que lo secuestraran – contestó Hank y alzó la cabeza -. Él tuvo bastantes meses para regresar a Westchester y eligió no hacerlo. Si no se atrevía a viajar por su estado, podría haber enviado a alguien – se acomodó los lentes, nervioso -. Entiendo que Erik sufrió pero no dejes que la culpa recaiga en ti.

Charles sintió un vacío inmenso al oír el nombre. Su amigo notó muy tarde que lo había mencionado.

-Lo siento – murmuró Hank y se masajeó el puente de los lentes.

El telépata juntó aire y le contestó.

-Está bien. Esta noche tendré que pronunciárselo a David – dejó el vaso -. Gracias por el consejo.

Hank no sabía si lo había ayudado lo necesario o no porque era un tema difícil que el niño pedía y no se le podía seguir negando.

Charles movió la silla hacia el escritorio otra vez.

-Voy a llamar a David, que me está esperando para leer.

Hank se puso de pie.

-Con respecto al modelo nuevo de simulación – señaló una carpeta, que había dejado sobre el escritorio al entrar. Charles apoyó la mano en ella -. Léelo cuando puedas – se acomodó los lentes -. Pienso que la interface es mejor y Jean me ayudó proyectando imágenes para darles forma a los nuevos Centinelas.

-Estoy seguro de que hiciste un trabajo excelente, Hank – lo felicitó Charles -. Te pido un último favor: ¿podrías buscar a David? Debe estar en la sala o en el jardín esperando.

Su amigo asintió y cerró la puerta.

El niño entró quince minutos después. Se notaba que Hank había tardado en encontrarlo. Corrió hasta la escalera junto a los estantes para bajar los libros que conocía de memoria. Su padre sonreía ante su entusiasmo y al verlo tan enérgico y decidido no pudo evitar recordar a su amante.

-Erik – musitó, pronunciando el nombre por primera vez en nueve años. David volteó hacia él y bajó con cuidado sosteniendo un libro grande -. Él se llamaba Erik, Erik Lehnsherr.

-¿Como Magneto? – el niño había oído de ese mutante porque había jóvenes y niños en Westchester que lo admiraban. Se contaba del discurso que había pronunciado frente a la Casa Blanca a comienzos de los setenta y que fue la declaración de emancipación de los hermanos mutantes. Se acercó a la silla de ruedas y dejó el libro sobre el escritorio -. ¿Se llamaba como Magneto?

-Tu padre era Magneto, David – confirmó Charles y sonrió -. Me sorprende que hayas escuchado hablar de él, a decir verdad, no tanto porque fue un mutante reconocido y suelen nombrarlo. ¿Qué más sabes de él?

David hizo un ademán para sentarse sobre las rodillas de su padre y este lo ayudó acomodándolo sobre sus piernas. Era un momento íntimo y el niño necesitaba su calor.

-Era un mutante muy poderoso, podía controlar los metales – comenzó el pequeño y miró el portaplumas metálico, que Charles tenía sobre el escritorio, junto a libros, papeles y un retrato suyo -. Estaba convencido de que los mutantes son, somos superiores. Papá – lo miró a los ojos -, aunque yo no tenga poderes, ¿tú estás convencido de que los desarrollaré más adelante porque soy su hijo?

-Sé que eres un mutante porque Cerebro me lo confirmó – contestó el telépata. Una vez había rastreado la mente de su hijo con esa máquina y se le había presentado de tono rojizo -. ¿Qué más sabes de él?

-Que una vez habló frente al presidente y frente a todo el mundo, diciendo que los mutantes no teníamos que sentirnos avergonzados de ser lo que éramos, sino unirnos en una especie de ¿hermandad?

-Así es.

-También que ayudó a reconstruir esta casa cuando se destruyó y que te conocía a ti y a varios más.

-Sabes bastante pero te falta conocer lo principal – sonrió Charles con orgullo y lo acomodó mejor en su regazo -. Nos conocimos hace muchísimo cuando yo lo rescaté del agua, trabajamos juntos, creamos el primer equipo de mutantes y nos enamoramos.

-¿Se enamoraron como novios? – quiso saber David maravillado -. ¿Así como Scott y Jean?

-Como ellos – confirmó su padre. Se daba cuenta de que mencionar a Erik le estaba costando menos de lo que había temido -. Tuvimos nuestros encuentros y desencuentros porque sabes que yo pienso que los mutantes y los no mutantes somos iguales y debemos convivir en paz, y él pensaba que no, después de ese discurso ante el mundo tuvo que huir del país y estuvo mucho tiempo escondido pero luego volvió, ayudó a reconstruir la casa y me visitó por un largo tiempo.

-¿Ustedes solían salir como Jean y Scott?

Charles pensó antes de responderle.

-No, viajamos un tiempo juntos para encontrar mutantes con la primera máquina Cerebro que diseñó Hank, pero después nos encontrábamos en esta casa y pasábamos el tiempo aquí.

-¿Y estabas enamorado?

-Mucho, y él de mí.

David se calló. Charles notó su mente más tranquila ahora que le había quitado las dudas. Sorprendentemente el niño no deseaba saber más por el momento porque se sentía satisfecho con lo que le había contado.

-Dicen que él murió – comentó el pequeño después de un rato -. ¿Es cierto?

-Sí, David – suspiró el telépata e hizo todo el esfuerzo por sonreírle para no angustiarse -. ¿Algo más que quieras preguntarme ahora?

-No – sacudió la cabeza y le devolvió una sonrisa genuina -. Ahora sí quiero leer contigo.

Charles se sintió aliviado y admiró su inocencia. Padre e hijo pasaron un rato, tranquilos y reconfortados.

…

Erik le había reprochado en vida muchas veces que su problema era esa falsa humildad con la que camuflaba su arrogancia. Charles era soberbio, con un ego más alto que el de Magneto. Por eso después de que discutieran por un tema que ahora ya el telépata ni siquiera podía recordar, Erik se había marchado ofendido. Charles ni se había molestado en rastrearlo, aun cuando lo extrañara enormemente. Sí, era definitivamente su orgullo porque bien podía haber utilizado la máquina una vez y ¿quién sabe? Quizás habría detenido la tragedia.

Magneto también podría haber regresado a Westchester pero como siempre, esperaba que Charles diera el primer paso. Se podía decir que uno y otro habían tenido parte de la culpa. Ahora ya era tarde para lamentarse y el único consuelo que le quedaba al telépata era su hijo: David Charles Xavier.

Charles había querido darle también el apellido Lehnsherr pero Hank opinó que podía traerle problemas con las agencias de inteligencia mundiales. Magneto había sido un mutante buscado y habría sido necesario dar a conocer el parto clandestino dentro de Westchester y poner a la escuela en el foco de una tormenta. Por eso optó por nombrarlo solo Xavier y anotar a su madre como desconocida. Además, ¿cómo explicaría a las autoridades que el niño había sido engendrado por dos padres? Poco y nada se sabía todavía de los mutantes y que pudieran gestar sin importar el sexo podía ser una nueva fuente de discriminación por parte de la sociedad.

…

Cuando Hank volvió a cruzarse con Charles en un pasillo cerca de la cena, lo encontró más tranquilo. El telépata le explicó que ya había platicado con David y que las cosas habían salido mejor de lo planeado, hasta se podría decir que había sido redentor para Charles recordar a Erik.

-¡Cuánto me alegro! – sonrió McCoy -. Hoy agregué el simulador al circuito y fue todo un éxito.

Ororo los interrumpió al llegar corriendo.

-Jean acaba de aterrizar – anunció. Hank sopló. Había diseñado el jet para manejarlo él mismo pero la joven era tan inteligente, que había aprendido a volarlo sola -. Vino con un mutante, que dice que conoció hace años cuando estuvieron secuestrados en la base de Stryker. Tiene el aspecto de un lobo y lleva una medalla con la inscripción "Wolverine."

-Logan – musitó Charles, recordando al mutante que los había ayudado a cambiar el futuro.

-Él dijo que algún día volvería – recordó Hank, acomodándose los lentes.

Ororo los miraba sin entender.

-¿Dónde está? – le reclamó Charles.

-Lo bajaron al laboratorio. Jean lo está atendiendo con Scott y me pidieron que te buscara a ti, Hank. También que te avisara, Charles.

Los tres se dirigieron rápido hacia el laboratorio.

….

Logan yacía boca arriba en la camilla con Jean revisándole los signos vitales bajo la mirada inquisidora de Scott. Tenía el torso desnudo y dejaba al descubierto sus pectorales. Un pantalón corto era todo su atuendo ya que sus pies estaban desnudos. Tenía una mezcla de sangre en los nudillos, la propia causada por la salida de las garras y otra de algún desconocido con el que se hubiese estado peleando. A pesar de que se encontraba inconsciente y había perdido sus recuerdos, era tal su trauma reprimido que Charles se frotó la frente al entrar, aturdido con tantos pensamientos oscuros.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Hank al ver su expresión.

-Sí, solo atiéndelo con Jean – ordenó el telépata.

La joven se hizo a un lado al ver a McCoy y se preparó para seguir sus instrucciones. Charles se acercó a la camilla para observar a Logan. Puso la mente en blanco para que esa memoria atormentada no lo hiriese y lo examinó. Wolverine se veía parecido al mutante que lo había visitado del futuro y no al mismo tiempo porque tenía líneas de expresión en la cara que delataban lo que había sufrido. El telépata recordó la breve plática que habían sostenido los dos durante el viaje a Washington para detener a Raven, los nombres que le pidió que no olvidara como los de Jean, Storm y Scott, y la súplica para que lo ayudara en el futuro. Era el mismo Logan que ahora necesitaba de él.

-Charles – lo interrumpió Hank -. Hay que dejarlo descansar, ya le apliqué un sedante. Scott – miró al joven -. Ayúdame a preparar a una de las salas de internación. Allí lo dejaré monitoreado por las computadoras. Dormirá toda la noche.

Los demás asintieron. Hank lo cargó en brazos y con Scott abandonaron el laboratorio. Ororo los siguió por si necesitaban ayuda.

Jean se acercó al telépata cuando quedaron solos.

-Lo conocí cuando escapó de Alkali Lake, cuando enfrentamos a Apocalipsis.

-Sí, recuerdo que me hablaste de él, Jean.

La joven suspiró con pena.

-Tenía los recuerdos reprimidos por un trauma muy fuerte, por eso rescaté algunos, se los saqué a la luz, y lo dejé ir. Era escalofriante porque cuando entré en su mente, toda su historia, desde la niñez, había sido una mezcla de sufrimiento y abandono. Es extraño – suspiró, melancólica.

-¿Por qué es extraño?

Jean lo miró.

-Porque fui la única que no le tuve miedo. Scott estaba aterrado, podía sentirlo aunque tratara de disimular. Es entendible porque lo vimos masacrar a los hombres de Stryker.

-Logan o James Howlett, como se llama realmente, es una excelente persona – apuntó Charles -. Gracias a él me convertí en quien soy hoy. Hank y yo lo conocimos hace mucho tiempo, aquella vez vino para ayudarnos y hoy debemos ayudarlo nosotros.

Jean no pudo evitar asociar mentalmente a ese mutante sufrido con Magneto, que había soportado mucha angustia desde el Holocausto. Rápido trató de cambiar el pensamiento pero ya fue tarde porque Charles leyó la relación que había hecho.

-Los niños ya deben haber cenado – comentó Xavier, consultando su reloj -. Tengo que acostar a David – y así se despidió de su pupila favorita y rodó la silla hacia el ascensor. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, le sonrió -. Todo está bien, Jean. Pensaste lo que cualquiera podría haber pensado. Erik y él guardan muchas semejanzas. Los dos fueron sobrevivientes.

La muchacha se sorprendió de que nombrara a Magneto con tanta naturalidad. Quiso replicarle un "lo siento" pero ya el ascensor se había cerrado.

Charles subió a la planta alta suponiendo que su hijo estaría en su dormitorio a esa hora. No se equivocó. David se estaba lavando los dientes cuando su padre entró. Salió del baño ya vestido con su pijama a rayas y Charles le quitó las sábanas para que se acomodara en el lecho. Una vez que estaba acostado, el niño preguntó:

-¿Cómo te enamoraste de Magneto?

-Erik – corrigió Charles con una sonrisa de triste añoranza -. Magneto era el nombre que usaba para los demás, para mí, para aquellos que le importábamos, él se llamaba Erik. Aunque tú deberías llamarlo papá, ¿no te parece?

El niño asintió aunque siempre había empleado el término solo para Charles y le parecía extraño nombrar de esa forma a alguien a quien solo había conocido de oídas.

Su padre continuó.

-¿Quieres saber cómo me enamoré de él, en qué momento? – David asintió de cuenta nueva -. Bien – le acarició el puente de la nariz -. Muchos años antes de que nacieras, cuando lo conocí, la agencia de la CIA nos llevó a él, a Hank, a mí y a varios más a unas instalaciones para que los ayudemos a encontrar a otros mutantes como nosotros. Tu padre no confiaba en los agentes, a decir verdad – sonrió con melancolía -, no confiaba en los no mutantes en general, los llamaba homo sapiens, recuerdo. El asunto es que como estaba empecinado en encontrar a otro mutante llamado Shaw, a quien la CIA perseguía también, pensó en escaparse una noche para seguir su camino solo. Yo lo encontré y le dije que no lo detendría pero le demostré que conmigo y los demás tendría una oportunidad para no continuar trabajando solo. Esa fue la primera vez que leí en su mente la esperanza. Sentí que tenía esperanza en mí y eso me conmovió. A la mañana siguiente comprobé que había decidido hacerme caso y quedarse.

-Pero, ¿cuándo te enamoraste realmente? – insistió el pequeño con ansias.

-Cuando probamos a Cerebro por primera vez, esa misma mañana, él me miró a los ojos de una manera dulce y me llamó rata adorable de laboratorio. Logró que me desconcentrara y tuve que pedirle que se callara.

David rio y su padre rio con él. Después Charles se puso serio al seguir recordando.

-Me enamoró su mirada llena de ternura porque aunque tenía el casco de la máquina puesto, lo leí sin querer.

-Y, ¿qué leíste?

-Que estaba locamente enamorado de mí – Charles soltó un suspiro y se restregó los ojos con los dedos. Tenía ganas de llorar pero no de tristeza esta vez sino de emoción -. Así me enamoré de él pero él me amaba desde antes, tal vez desde la noche anterior, cuando estaba a punto de escaparse y yo lo descubrí, o tal vez cuando lo saqué del mar, no sé.

-¿Nunca le preguntaste cuándo se había enamorado él de ti? – cuestionó David con toda su inocencia.

Charles se sorprendió de que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido hacerlo.

-No, lamentablemente.

-Está bien, papá – respondió el niño y sonrió -. Lo importante es que ustedes se querían – bostezó enormemente.

Su padre comprendió que se estaba venciendo por el sueño así que lo arropó, le besó la frente y apagó el velador sobre la mesa de luz.

-Buenas noches, David.

-Buenas noches, papá – musitó el pequeño con otro bostezo.

Charles esperó a que se durmiera para abandonar la habitación. Después se dirigió a la planta baja para platicar con Jean sobre Logan. Ella le explicó que mientras exploraba la zona de la frontera canadiense con el jet, buscando alguna base antimutante, aterrizó cerca de un bar abandonado en medio de la carretera. Quería interrogar a los lugareños con su telepatía. En la parte trasera del establecimiento, encontró a Logan trenzándose con puños y garras con siete no mutantes más fornidos que él. Jean leyó que se trataba de hombres de Stryker. Ella los durmió a todos y se metió en la mente de Logan para controlarlo e indicarle que abordara el jet porque la joven no tenía la fuerza para cargarlo si se desvanecía también. Ya en el vuelo lo adormeció y de esa forma lo había traído.

Charles la felicitó por su actuación.

-Hay algo más – añadió Jean con cautela -. Si Stryker llega a enterarse de que lo refugiamos aquí y viene y descubre que además tenemos. . .

-No te preocupes – le sonrió su mentor para darle confianza -. Logan necesita un hogar y en cuanto al coronel Stryker, ya nos ocuparemos de él si busca hacernos daño.

…

_**Este es el primer capítulo. Es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja como puse antes, en realidad, es la primera vez que emparejo a Charles con alguien que no sea Erik. **_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kika!**_


	2. Dos

Identidad

_**Regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga **__**KiKaLoBe.**_

_**Dos **_

A la mañana siguiente Charles estaba en su despacho tratando de concentrarse. Dos cuestiones ocupaban su mente: la llegada inesperada de Logan, traumatizado y desmemoriado, y la pregunta que le había hecho su hijo: ¿en qué momento Erik se había enamorado de él? Estaba escribiendo pero dejó el bolígrafo dentro del portaplumas de metal y abrió un cajón del escritorio. Revolvió los papeles y sacó un estuche pequeño. Adentro encontró el anillo metálico que Erik había construido con plata y oro y que al entregárselo, había temido que su amante considerara un obsequio tonto. Sí, tonto era la palabra que había usado a lo que Charles, lo recordaba perfectamente, contestó que desde cuándo el amor se consideraba una torpeza. Habían reído, se habían besado y terminaron haciéndose el amor. El telépata deducía por las fechas que debieron haber engendrado a David esa noche. El anillo era sencillo y tenía hendiduras y ligeras marcas que demostraban el trabajo artesanal de Magneto.

Charles quitó la sortija de la caja y la sostuvo en la mano, fascinado con su peso y textura. Hacía casi una década que la había guardado en aquel cajón y no se la había vuelto a colocar. Se preguntó si ya no era hora de que lo hiciera. Había sido un regalo especial y Erik hubiese querido que la llevara siempre en el dedo. La alzó para calzársela, pero fue interrumpido por la entrada abrupta de Scott.

-Wolverine despertó – anunció nervioso -. Sacó sus garras de metal y destruyó las máquinas y cortó los cables. Jean lo tranquilizó mentalmente y Hank le aplicó un sedante. Consiguieron dormirlo pero tiene la respiración entrecortada y tuvieron que amarrarlo porque aun inconsciente intenta cerrar los puños.

-Vamos – decidió Charles. Guardó el anillo y movió la silla hacia la puerta -. ¿Continúa en su habitación?

-Sí, Charles.

-¿No hay ningún niño cerca?

-No, ellos saben que se tienen que mantener alejados de las salas de internación y del laboratorio – comentó Summers, taxativo. Luego dudó -. Creo que no hay ninguno, Charles.

El telépata lo miró sin convencerse y enfilaron juntos hacia el elevador. Puso su mente en blanco para tranquilizarse y poder calmar a Logan. En el pasillo, desesperó cuando vio a Hank y Jean en la entrada, afuera de la habitación, observando qué pasaba adentro a través del ventanal. Pero se tranquilizó al sentirlos sosegados. McCoy los vio y se les acercó sigiloso.

-No hagan ruido – pidió en voz baja -. El sedante no fue suficiente y volvió a despertar después de que te fuiste y rompió las amarras, Scott. Jean quiso entrar en su mente pero la atacó. No le hizo daño – aclaró rápido, antes de que Summers se quitara las gafas -. No pudo porque entró David y. . .

Charles no lo dejó continuar porque lo hizo a un lado para dirigirse frenético hacia la puerta. Abrió y se encontró con Logan sentado en un extremo de la cama con la cabeza inclinada para que su hijo depositara los dedos sobre sus sienes. El niño estaba concentrado, de pie y con los ojos cerrados. El telépata descubrió que estaba enviándole paz. Entró con cautela y detuvo la silla a una distancia prudente. La habitación estaba destrozada, las máquinas descompuestas y en el suelo había una maraña de cables y sábanas. El colchón tenía rasgaduras y la almohada estaba despedazada, con las plumas esparcidas por el piso.

-David – lo llamó con calma y firmeza y se metió en la mente de Logan para mantenerlo sosegado.

El pequeño abrió los ojos y salió de la cabeza del mutante. Miró a su padre con desconcierto. No recordaba qué había pasado, solo que sintió en su cabecita la tribulación de un desconocido, mucha angustia y un dolor inconmensurable, y tuvo que correr a ayudarlo. Llegó cuando Logan estaba por atacar a Jean y le envió paz mentalmente. Wolverine se detuvo al instante, escondió las garras y fue a sentarse, ya calmado, junto al borde de la cama. David se le acercó y el lobo permitió que le apoyara los dedos en los costados de su frente para seguir tranquilizándolo.

Charles sonrió a su hijo y le extendió la mano. El niño no entendía qué había pasado, tuvo miedo y corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos para llorar. Mientras lo consolaba con masajes en la espalda, el telépata siguió apaciguando a Logan.

Hank entró y se llevó a David, cargado en brazos. El pequeño no opuso resistencia, solo sollozaba.

Ya liberado, Charles se concentró en el lobo.

-Déjenme solo con él – pidió y se acercó a Logan, que mantenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados.

Hank salió con el niño y cerró la puerta.

-Logan – lo nombró el telépata con suavidad. Wolverine abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada cerúlea, que no podía recordar. Sin embargo, le resultaba familiar y consoladora.

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Charles Xavier y estás en Westchester, esta casa es el hogar de mutantes como tú y como yo, que necesitan ayuda.

Logan apretó los puños para que sus garras salieran. Charles contuvo el aliento, las que él había conocido era óseas, no como estas, de un metal que se asemejaba al acero. Wolverine no quería atacar ni defenderse, solo observar aquella extraña naturaleza en sus nudillos.

-Mutantes, mutación – musitó para sí -. Los he visto en la tele del bar y así me llamaron a mí varias veces – guardó las cuchillas, dejando los nudillos con sangre, y se frotó la frente con las palmas -. No recuerdo quién soy, únicamente mi nombre, no recuerdo qué estoy haciendo aquí. No recuerdo nada. Solo que recuperé la memoria en un bosque nevado y llegué hasta un bar junto a la carretera. Me gané la vida con peleas clandestinas para sobrevivir. No sé por qué pero sé que tengo que vivir escondido.

El telépata se mordió el labio. El tono de Logan era apesadumbrado, tan diferente al recio y calmo de cuando lo conoció.

-Eres James Howlett, también te haces llamar Logan o Wolverine, como la inscripción que tienes allí – le señaló la medallita -. Posees una mutación especial, que además de las garras, te permite regenerar tu tejido aceleradamente.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí? – lo miró, confundido y asustado.

-Porque mi mutación es la telepatía y, además, me visitaste hace años, aquí en esta casa, y me ayudaste.

Logan dio un respingo. Al fin entendió por qué este desconocido le resultaba familiar. Miró alrededor, asombrado del daño que había hecho recién, y se preguntó si en el pasado estuvo allí, qué tanto recordaría de este sitio. Quizás nada.

-No tengo recuerdos, apenas algunos como mi nombre, sé el idioma, cómo manejarme, cosas elementales para sobrevivir – confesó apesadumbrado.

Charles asintió.

-Jean Grey, la joven que estuvo aquí hace un momento, te los devolvió hace años para ayudarte. Es telépata como yo.

-La lastimé – gruñó Wolverine, recordando haberla enfrentado.

-No, no lo hiciste – contestó Charles rápido y tajante -. Estás rodeado de amigos. Tranquilízate porque nadie en esta casa te hará daño. Somos todos como tú, mutantes, y nos necesitamos los unos a los otros.

-¿Qué me pasó? ¿Cómo me encontró ella cuando me devolvió los recuerdos? ¿Qué tanto sabes?

-Jean dice que te encontró hace años en una base militar al mando de un coronel que no nos tiene mucho aprecio – Charles hizo silencio al recordar el episodio durante la Firma del Acuerdo de Paz en París, allá en 1973, cuando se cruzaron con Stryker y Logan se alteró recordando un trauma del futuro. También había sacado asustado las garras aquella vez y los había atacado -. Te habrán lastimado como han hecho con muchos de nosotros.

-¡No van a salirse con la suya! – gritó el lobo y suspiró hondo para calmarse.

El telépata pudo leer un ansia de venganza, no tan intensa como el que había conocido en Magneto, pero viva. También suspiró.

-Lo importante es que ahora te mantengas tranquilo para sanarte.

Wolverine se puso de pie.

-Soy un sobreviviente – asentó. El mismo término que Erik usaba para describirse. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan semejantes y diferentes a la vez?, se cuestionó Charles -. Gracias por darme asilo, Xavier, tú y los demás.

-Puedes llamarme Charles.

-Charles, entonces – asintió. Recordó algo más -. Ese niño que estaba antes aquí. Él me ayudó.

-Se llama David y es mi hijo – explicó el telépata.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?

-No lo sé – se sinceró Charles. De hecho, estaba esperando a que Logan se tranquilizara para ir a platicar con él.

-Entró en mi cabeza y me calmó – declaró Wolverine y no dejaba de estudiarse los nudillos ensangrentados con la mano abierta -. Parece que es telépata como tú.

Charles quedó maravillado. Sabía que tarde o temprano su hijo desarrollaría una mutación pero no esperaba que lo hiciera tan pronto y fuera la misma que la suya. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba encontrarlo y consolarlo. Leyó que Wolverine se había tranquilizado.

-Tengo que retirarme, Logan – maniobró la silla hacia la puerta -. Te traerán algo para comer y vestirte y puedes subir a conocer la casa.

-Charles, espera – le pidió. Su voz no sonaba acongojada sino decidida como la que el telépata había conocido décadas atrás. Charles giró la silla para enfrentarlo -. Gracias.

-De nada – le sonrió Xavier ligeramente y se retiró para buscar a David. Afuera les indicó a Hank, Jean y Scott que atendieran a Logan.

Jean y Hank entraron predispuestos y Scott, con reservas, no le gustaba para nada ese mutante con un físico mejor que el suyo, que se había atrevido a enfrentar a su novia. McCoy le explicó a Charles que había dejado a David en su dormitorio.

…

Aun antes de abrir la puerta, Charles oyó los sollozos de su hijo. En su pequeña mente había una mezcla de confusión, ansiedad, asombro y miedo. Lo encontró boca abajo en la cama, abrazado a la almohada y llorando desconsoladamente. Su corazón de padre se partió. Se acercó a la cama. Con esfuerzo, dejó la silla y brincó al colchón para abrazarlo. David se dejó abrazar. Temblaba de miedo. Charles se sentía mal al verlo así pero estaba orgulloso porque su hijo era telépata como él, y uno muy poderoso para haber conseguido tranquilizar a Logan sin ningún tipo de experiencia. Recordó que a su edad él recién había comenzado a desarrollar sus poderes. Primero oyó las voces desconcertantes, más tarde las discriminó como los pensamientos de los demás, y mucho después, ya casi en la adolescencia, aprendió a entrar en ellas. Estaba orgulloso y transmitió esta emoción a su hijo, que comenzó a hipar, desconcertado. Sin apartar la carita de su pecho, el niño murmuró.

-¿Estás feliz de lo que me pasó?

Charles rio y le besó la cabeza. Se echó hacia atrás para acostarse boca arriba sobre la almohada con su pequeño en brazos.

-Mi único hijo es psíquico como yo – volvió a reír -. ¿Cómo crees que me siento, David? – volvió a besarlo -. Estás asustado. También yo me sentía asustado al principio – suspiró -. Pero de a poco aprendí a manejar mi poder. En cambio tú – lo separó apenas para mirarlo a los ojos y le sonrió -. Tú no estás solo como lo estuve yo. Me tienes a mí para ayudarte con tu mutación. Te enseñaré a conocerla y así podrás controlarla.

Consolado con la seguridad de su padre, David se animó a abrirse.

-Fue muy raro, sentí de pronto que ese mutante estaba sufriendo y la necesidad de ayudarlo. No sé por qué corrí a hacerlo, solo lo hice, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue mandarle paz para que se sintiera mejor.

-Eso se llama empatía – le explicó Charles -. Sentiste que alguien sufría y corriste a ayudarlo.

-Fue algo que me nació de aquí – el niño se tocó el corazón -. Pero la sentía aquí – se tocó la cabeza.

-Exactamente como me pasa a mí – le confirmó su padre -. A medida que vayas creciendo aprenderás más de este maravilloso don.

-¿Es maravilloso? – preguntó David, angustiado -. A mí me asustó.

-Como todo lo que desconocemos – contestó Charles con paciencia -. Estamos acostumbrados a temer a lo desconocido, es una manera de sobrevivir, pero una vez que aprendemos de eso, el miedo se nos va – lo apretó contra su pecho de cuenta nueva -. Yo te enseñaré a controlar este poder y a manejarlo, es el mismo que tengo, y serás como yo.

-O como Magneto – replicó el niño -. Perdón, quise decir como mi otro padre.

Charles quedó asombrado. David añadió.

-No es su mismo don pero tal vez con él ayude a los nuestros como él lo hizo – argumentó el niño con seguridad -. Escuché que cuando habló por televisión, hizo que lo mutantes se sintieran orgullosos de ser quienes eran, los hizo sentirse bien, les dio tranquilidad. Como lo hice hoy yo con ese desconocido. Lo tranquilicé como mi padre tranquilizó a los nuestros aquella vez.

Charles quedó sin palabras. A su orgullo se le sumó la emoción. Estaba conmovido de que David pensara así de su otro padre y sintió que dónde estuviese, Erik se sentiría tan feliz de su pequeño como él.

-¿Estás más tranquilo? – preguntó después de un rato.

-Sí – replicó el niño.

Con cuidado, Charles deshizo el abrazo para que pudieran salir de la cama.

-¿Quieres acompañarme al despacho? – lo invitó -. Yo tengo que terminar con unos papeles pero puedes leer junto a mí en silencio si lo deseas.

-Está bien – aceptó David. Ya no sonaba preocupado.

Padre e hijo partieron hacia el ascensor, mientras que Logan se vestía en la habitación con una camisa y un pantalón largo que le había entregado Hank. McCoy aprovechó para comentarle que él también lo había conocido en el pasado pero Wolverine no se acordaba nada de él, a diferencia de Charles, cuya mirada lo seguía fascinando.

Jean se acercó más tarde con comida en una bandeja pero el lobo le respondió que quería subir a conocer la casa y la cocina. Quiso disculparse por haberla atacado pero seguía aturdido aunque lleno de la paz de David primero y después su padre le habían enviado. La joven le preguntó si necesitaba algo más.

-Gracias por los recuerdos que me devolviste, Charles me lo contó – respondió Logan, mientras se arremangaba los puños de la camisa.

-De nada – contestó Jean.

Wolverine se levantó y salió escoltado por Hank y por ella. En el pasillo los esperaba Scott. Logan podía intuir sin necesidad de sus sentidos agudizados, que el muchacho recelaba de Jean. Los dos jóvenes se tomaron de la mano y se dieron un beso corto. Ah, comprendió el lobo, era su novia. Divertido, pasó junto a Summers y le palmeó el hombro con arrogancia.

-Disculpa el lío que dejé en el cuarto, pero te juro que no toqué a tu chica.

Scott giró como resorte y se llevó la mano a los lentes para quitárselos. Jean lo detuvo.

-Calma – le pidió.

Scott volteó hacia ella y suspiró para refrenarse. A lo lejos podían oír la carcajada de Wolverine.

…

Logan recorrió la casa guiado por Hank hacia la cocina. Fruncía el ceño y olfateaba, tratando de recordar olores, espacios, algo que le indicara que antes estuvo en ese lugar. Mas su memoria seguía en blanco y solo podía rememorar los ojos de Charles. Era increíble.

Hank le preparó un emparedado con toda la carne que cabía entre dos panes y sacó una botellita de agua de la nevera. Logan husmeó el refrigerador por su cuenta para cambiarla por una lata de cerveza.

-¿No hay alcohol por aquí, mutantes aburridos? – se quejó.

-Es una escuela – explicó McCoy, acomodándose los lentes -. Pero está la cocina privada de Charles y él tiene allí una licorera.

-El whisky suena mejor que la cerveza – replicó el lobo y se arrojó en la silla. Dio un bocado grande a su sándwich -. ¿Podrías ser tan amable de traerme un vaso de whisky? – pidió, mientras masticaba.

-Estuviste dormido más de doce horas y con la tensión que sentiste, pienso que el agua es lo más conveniente.

Logan simplemente alzó una ceja. Hank volvió a acomodarse las gafas y partió hacia el comedor privado de Xavier.

Al quedarse solo, Wolverine observó el lugar. Era una cocina amplia, tan espaciosa como parecía serlo todo el lugar. La casa tenía el aspecto de una construcción antigua, seguramente de principios del siglo XX, o finales del anterior. Más relajado, ubicó los pies cruzados sobre la mesa.

Un niño pálido y de cabello oscuro entró y se sirvió soda del refrigerador. Lo miró con atención y parpadeó.

-Hola.

-Hola – contestó Logan y dio un bocado a su sándwich.

-Al profesor no le gustan los malos modales y tú tienes los pies sobre la mesa – advirtió el pequeño.

Logan se sintió culpable y los bajó.

-¿Quién es ese profesor?

-El profesor Charles Xavier, el dueño de esta casa – contestó el niño. Logan dio un respingo -. Él nos dio un hogar a todos nosotros, los mutantes, ¿sabes? Tú debes ser uno. ¿Cuál es tu don?

Logan dedujo que si le mostraba las garras lo asustaría.

-Comerme veinte de estos en cinco segundos – bromeó, mostrándole su emparedado.

El niño sonrió y le extendió la mano.

-Me llamo Jason.

Wolverine se la estrechó.

-Un gusto, Jason. Yo soy Logan.

Hank regresó con una lata de cerveza, que encontró afortunadamente en la nevera de Charles.

-¿No deberías estar en clases, Jason? – amonestó al niño, que asintió y salió corriendo.

Logan rio. Estaba lejos de imaginar que el pequeño era el hijo de ese coronel que lo había torturado.

-Así que Charles es el dueño de todo esto – comentó al quedarse los dos solos -. Esto funciona como una escuela.

-Sí, una escuela hogar para niños con dones especiales – explicó Hank -. Es la manera de camuflar este sitio para no ser molestados por el Gobierno y su protocolo antimutantes.

-¿Tienen un protocolo antimutantes?

-No es algo oficial – contestó McCoy y abrió la botella de agua que Logan había despreciado para beber un sorbo -. Pero nos persiguen para estudiarnos. Ya ves lo que hicieron contigo. Perdón – miró hacia abajo -. No debí haberlo mencionado.

-No te hagas problema – respondió Logan, despreocupado -. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que pasó – bromeó para distenderlo -. En cuanto a Charles, ¿por qué hizo esto? ¿Por qué entregó su casa para proteger mutantes? Se nota que es rico y si es telépata podría haber pasado desapercibido con su mutación y vivir sin problemas. ¿Por qué se involucra tanto?

-Porque es una buena persona – contestó Hank con franqueza -. Tienes razón – miró alrededor -. Podría haberse encerrado a vivir tranquilo con sus miles de millones de dólares y su telepatía pero ese no sería él. Charles es una persona desinteresada y muy empática, su poder le enseñó a lidiar con el sufrimiento de los otros y eso lo volvió compasivo.

-Podría haberse vuelto un huraño pocas pulgas también – argumentó Logan, fascinado, y destapó la cerveza. Bebió largo y tendido. -. Se nota que es una buena persona, otro, tal vez, hubiese mandado la empatía a la mierda y se hubiera refugiado aquí solo para que el dolor de los demás no lo molestara. Él enfrentó ese dolor y eligió ayudar a sus semejantes. ¿Cuánto hace que lo conoces?

-Mucho tiempo – contestó Hank -. Éramos jóvenes cuando nos conocimos.

-¿Cuánto hace que yo vine para ayudarlos? – inquirió el lobo.

McCoy comprendió que Logan estaba buscando que le cerraran las cuentas para entender su pasado.

-Fue hace tiempo, antes de que Charles reabriera la escuela. David aún no había nacido, Erik todavía vivía y estaba en prisión.

-¿Erik? – cuestionó Wolverine y bebió lo que quedaba en la lata.

-Magneto, habrás escuchado hablar de él.

-Oí que lo mencionaban algunas veces en el bar y solía salir su nombre en las noticias cuando hablaban de mutantes – recordó -. Falleció hace tiempo, pero dio un discurso que hizo historia, según vi en la tele.

-Nueve años hace que murió – respondió Hank solemne -. El discurso del que hablas fue uno que casi desata una guerra contra nosotros – le explicó. Nunca, jamás había apoyado las ideas supremacistas de Magneto, aun cuando respetara el romance que tuviera con Charles.

Logan asintió. Notó el tono lúgubre que Hank empleaba y se dio cuenta de que Erik había sido un mutante importante para él y, también, seguramente para Charles.

McCoy optó por cambiar de tema.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Más tranquilo?

-Mejor – respondió el lobo escuetamente -. Me gustaría platicar con Jean más tarde, me salvó la vida y no fui muy amable.

-Sí, claro – Hank se acomodó los lentes nervioso.

-¿Por qué te alteras? – rio Logan -. Ah, por ese novio suyo con gafas de sol.

-Scott Summers.

-Scott Summers – repitió el lobo divertido -. No creo que cultivemos una amistad él y yo – bromeó -. Parece un tanto serio y posesivo.

-Casi lastimas a su novia – le recordó Hank.

Logan dejó de sonreír. No se sentía a gusto con el espectáculo que había dado al despertar. Se podía aducir que estaba traumatizado pero su comportamiento lo avergonzaba.

-Por eso quiero platicar con ella y disculparme, también con el tal Scott.

-No tienes necesidad – quiso exculparlo McCoy -. Comprendemos que estabas alterado por la situación.

-Quiero hacerlo – dejó asentado y se levantó, haciendo a un lado el plato con los restos del sándwich -. Si tienes tiempo quiero conocer más de esta casa acoge-mutantes.

Hank se levantó para guiarlo. Logan se palpó el bolsillo del pantalón instintivamente y extrañó sus habanos.

-¿Charles fuma? – Hank lo negó con énfasis. Demasiado había lidiado con su amigo en el período que Wolverine los visitó por su adicción a la bebida, y ni qué hablar de lo depresivo que se había puesto cuando perdiera a Erik -. ¡Qué mal! Un cigarro me hubiese relajado más.

-Tratamos de no fumar ni beber alcohol delante de los niños – así le recordó el científico que estaban en una escuela.

-Pero no me vas a llevar de tour por los salones de clases – reclamó el lobo y ya había vuelto a bromear.

-¿Qué lugares de la casa quieres visitar, entonces?

-Cualquiera donde pueda encender un habano.

-Que no tienes.

-Gracias por recordármelo, cerebrito.

Hank sonrió. Logan tenía un carácter especial que podía sacar al otro de quicio o divertirlo.

…

Logan se sintió a gusto en la casa. Era enorme y cuando Hank lo llevaba de aquí para allá, sentía de a ratos que se perdía en un laberinto. Finalmente se orientó. Se respiraba un aire acogedor con la risa de los jóvenes y niños. Al conocer los jardines, advirtió estudiantes de todas las edades, sentados en el césped o divirtiéndose en los juegos. Le costaba creer que se trataba de mutantes, los mismos que la sociedad segregaba, porque aquí, en Westchester, se veían felices y contenidos. Wolverine pensó en el excelente trabajo que Charles había hecho y sonrió para sí.

Almorzaron todos juntos, a excepción de Xavier y David que lo hicieron en sus aposentos privados. Charles solía buscar ocasiones como un almuerzo, una merienda o una cena para disfrutar de un rato a solas con su hijo y ahora, más que nunca, después de descubrir su poder, el niño necesitaba a su padre.

Por la tarde, el telépata invitó a Logan a su despacho. Al entrar, el lobo observó el decorado. Había aprendido que el ambiente describía a las personas y ese despacho tenía que enseñarle parte de la personalidad de Xavier. Tantos muebles antiguos y exquisitos hablaban de una persona opulenta, y los estantes cargados de libros lo delataban como un intelectual. Wolverine no era ni rico ni intelectual y su sabiduría pasaba por la experiencia de una vida aventurera, difícil y centenaria.

-Buenas tardes, Logan – lo saludó Charles con una sonrisa, detrás del escritorio -. ¿Qué te pareció la casa?

-Me gustó – fue el comentario lacónico.

El telépata le indicó que tomara asiento junto al escritorio. El lobo observó de reojo un tablero de ajedrez, cuyas piezas movidas y faltantes enseñaban una partida inconclusa. Logan estaba lejos de imaginar que así había quedado desde el último juego que Charles le hubiera disputado a Erik una década atrás.

-¿Tienes algún cigarro? – solicitó Wolverine con confianza y se sentó en el sillón mullido que su anfitrión le había mostrado.

Charles sacudió la cabeza.

-No, pero puedes pedirle a Scott una caja, él se encarga de las compras esta semana. Mañana irá a la ciudad. ¿Prefieres cubanos?

-¿Me estás jodiendo? ¡Son los mejores!

Ambos rieron.

-Yo me decanto por la bebida espirituosa – opinó el telépata y lo miró, sonriendo. Logan se perdió en esa mirada porque junto con la sonrisa le transmitían paz -. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Wolverine se masajeó la sien con los dedos.

-Me siento perdido pero así me he sentido todos estos malditos años.

Charles comprendió que se refería a los años transcurridos desde que escapara de Alkali Lake.

-Es comprensible.

-Tú – Logan gesticuló con la mano -, ¿vas a ayudarme onda un psiquiatra o qué?

-No soy ningún psiquiatra, pero puedo ayudarte como un amigo – contestó Xavier con modestia -. Hace tiempo viniste a esta casa y me devolviste la esperanza. Te parecerá extraño pero habías llegado del futuro – Logan se acomodó en el asiento -. Yo mismo te había enviado, mi yo del futuro junto con Magneto.

-Pero Magneto es un mutante que. . .

-Falleció – completó Charles e hizo silencio -. Es que al intervenir en el pasado cambiaste el porvenir. Ese yo del futuro que te envió no es el mismo en quien me voy a convertir, o quizás sí – sonrió -. Nadie puede determinar el futuro después de todo.

-O sea, ¿Magneto sí vivió en el futuro pero por mi culpa, yo. . .? – Logan no se atrevió a terminar la frase.

-No – enfatizó Charles -. No fue tu culpa. Además – suspiró y acarició un retrato de su hijo, que tenía sobre el escritorio -. En ese futuro David no existía y él es lo más importante que tengo.

Wolverine se tranquilizó.

Xavier trató de cambiar de tema y maniobró su silla hasta la licorera. Le ofreció un trago, que el lobo aceptó, y sirvió el contenido en dos vasos. Después regresó al escritorio. Logan había permanecido pensando en su memoria perdida, en quién podría haber sido y en ese futuro que ya no existía más.

-Gracias – respondió Wolverine al recibir el vaso -. Es extraordinario lo que hiciste por nosotros – soltó con admiración -. Convertiste tu propia casa en un refugio para gente como yo. Vi a esos jóvenes que en otra parte serían discriminados y aquí conviven en paz.

-Este fue mi sueño – contestó Charles con orgullo -. Yo creo en la paz entre mutantes y no mutantes.

-No te diré que comparto tu sueño por completo - confesó Logan y dejó el vaso vacío sobre el escritorio -. Yo no creo en la convivencia pacífica, no con lo que me pasó, pero respeto el trabajo que has hecho.

-Me alegra que lo hagas – sonrió el psíquico con picardía -, porque mi idea es que más adelante trabajes con nosotros.

Wolverine lo miró extrañado. Pensó que se trataba de una broma pero Xavier no parecía un bromista.

-¿En serio?

-En serio, Logan.

El lobo se puso de pie.

-Gracias por el trago – cortó a modo de despedida.

-Logan, por favor. Siéntate.

-Mira, Charles, valoro lo que haces realmente pero yo no podría aceptar esto.

-¿Por qué? – lo cuestionó el psíquico con interés.

-En primer lugar porque soy un saco de traumas que ni memoria tengo.

-Al igual que yo cuando me ayudaste y fue gracias a eso, que reconstruí este sueño que hoy ves – señaló Charles -. Por favor, siéntate.

Wolverine obedeció.

Xavier decidió explicarle.

-Raven, también conocida como Mystique, es una mutante que creció conmigo, la considero mi hermana adoptiva. Ella se unió a la causa de Magneto y la segregación que los mutantes sufríamos la volvió fría y agresiva. Yo vivía escondido aquí con Hank, había perdido la esperanza – suspiró recordando esa etapa gris de su vida, aunque no la más dolorosa, esa llegó cuando perdió a Erik -. Me las pasaba bañado en alcohol, me inyectaba para caminar y anulaba mis poderes porque las voces de los demás me aturdían. Era una tortura empatizar con el dolor de los otros cuando yo sufría tanto. Te presentaste una mañana en la puerta de la casa, Hank trató de echarte pero te le enfrentaste y pelearon. Yo bajé por las mismas escaleras que hoy conociste cuando te mostraban la casa, te sorprendiste de verme caminando y trataste de convencerme para que te ayudara a detener a Raven. Yo me negaba hasta que me aseguraste de que con Erik, yo mismo te había enviado del futuro.

Logan se esforzó por no sonreír porque la historia sonaba a la trama de una película barata de ciencia ficción, pero la angustia que transmitía Charles le hizo ver que cierto o no, había sido un período oscuro para el telépata. Él también padecía una existencia sombría y pudo entenderlo.

Charles reconoció que no le estaba creyendo. Sin embargo, decidió continuar.

-Viniste para que detuviéramos a Raven como te dije, que estaba empecinada en asesinar a un científico peligroso y con eso desataría el comienzo del exterminio mutante. Nos describiste el futuro del que habías venido, donde apenas unos pocos aun sobrevivíamos. Al final decidí ayudarte y tú me ayudaste a mí devolviéndome la fe.

-¿Cómo te devolví la fe? – quiso saber el lobo y volvió a interesarse.

-Creaste un lazo con tu mente para que yo me transportara al futuro y viera a mi otro yo.

-¡Mierda! – liberó Logan y se puso de pie. O se reía o pensaba que el psíquico estaba loco, en cambio, prefirió indignarse -. Mira, que haya perdido mis recuerdos no te da derecho. . .

-¿A contarte mentiras para divertirme? – ahora fue Charles el indignado, pero suspiró. Era entendible que un desmemoriado Logan no le creyese porque a pesar de ser verídica, la historia sonaba descabellada -. No, Logan, tengo defectos pero la burla hacia los demás no es uno de ellos. Sin embargo, te comprendo. Me parece que debemos cortar esta plática. Fue muy brusco de mi parte proponerte que te nos unieras cuando tienes tanto que sanar.

-Lo que pasa es que repites que te ayude y me sales con este cuento.

-No es ningún cuento – sonrió Xavier para tranquilizarlo y movió su silla hacia la puerta -. Pero sabes que la decisión es tuya, si quieres unírtenos o no, depende de ti y respetaré lo que elijas. Solo te vuelvo a pedir que te sientas como en tu casa, o, mejor todavía: consideres a Westchester tu hogar a partir de ahora.

Logan asintió. Charles era una persona cordial y bondadosa, de eso no quedaban dudas.

-Una vez más gracias.

-Nos vemos en la cena – lo despidió.

-Pensé que comías a solas con tu hijo.

-No siempre, esta vez cenaremos todos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Hasta la cena, entonces – aceptó Logan y se marchó.

Charles permaneció observando la puerta después de que el lobo la cerró detrás de él. Pensaba en lo que sintió aquella vez, cuando el Logan del futuro le había dicho que él mismo lo había enviado con Erik. En ese momento él y Erik estaban distanciados, Magneto encerrado en una prisión del Pentágono y él sufriendo por su existencia patética. Más tarde, cuando liberó a su amante y lo vio después de tanto tiempo, le pegó una bofetada, fue un golpe torpe porque Charles no era un luchador experto y le dolió más la mano a él que a Magneto la mejilla. Ese desahogo violento lo había aliviado, pero no sanado ni devuelto la esperanza. En cambio, Logan sí lo había hecho al devolverle la fe.

Xavier se maravilló. Toda su existencia a partir de esa visita, la escuela, su sueño, el equipo X-Men, la convivencia pacífica entre mutantes y no mutantes que estaba consiguiendo, además, la reconciliación con Erik y el nacimiento de su hijo, se lo debía a Howlett, a ese Logan del futuro que llegó con una misión que le cambió la vida.

Estuvo un buen rato meditando antes de regresar al escritorio. Scott no tardó en avisarle que la cena estaba lista.

….


	3. Tres

Identidad

_**Regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga **__**KiKaLoBe.**_

_**Tres**_

Westchester era un refugio adecuado para los mutantes. Allí no se sentían discriminados y podían vivir en paz. Los adultos se encargaban del cuidado y formación de los pequeños y todos convivían bajo la mirada atenta de Xavier. Logan se adaptó. Este sitio era mil veces mejor que la pocilga donde había estado y prefería ayudar en la casa a trenzarse en peleas clandestinas que en cualquier momento le traerían problemas. Aquí no tenía motivos para esconder su condición y aunque se cuidaba de enseñar las garras por posibles accidentes, Logan se sentía por primera vez orgulloso de lo que realmente era: un mutante. Sin embargo, lo desesperaba el no tener recuerdos. Lo poco que sabía se lo debía a Jean y a Charles. Se sentía vulnerable y le parecía injusto que el telépata tuviera que explicarle quién era y qué había hecho en el pasado.

Howlett se esforzaba por recordar. Cerraba los ojos por las noches y trataba de traer fragmentos, al menos algún sabor, olor, o imagen a su mente. Pero era inútil. Lo único que le resultaba familiar seguía siendo la mirada cerúlea de Charles.

Una madrugada, dos semanas después de su llegada y cansado de no obtener respuestas, se levantó y bajó a la cocina. Masculló maldiciones cuando no encontró más que sodas y agua embotellada pero, claro, estaba en una escuela. De repente, su sentido auditivo le indicó un sollozo. Escuchó con atención y efectivamente alguien estaba llorando no lejos de allí. Dejó la botella sobre la mesa y siguió el sonido. Eran quejidos agudos que la persona que las emitía trataba de ahogar torpemente. Llegó hasta los aposentos privados de Charles. Nadie podía entrar allí sin invitación, a excepción de su hijo o de Hank. Eran las únicas habitaciones que el telépata se había reservado para él después de donar su mansión a los demás. Logan pensó que podía tratarse de David y que su padre lo estaría consolando pero no eran sollozos de un niño. Intrigado entró, si Xavier lo echaba con maldiciones, se lo tendría bien merecido.

No había estado nunca antes allí y lo sorprendió el mobiliario barroco, se podría decir que ese saloncito parecía un pequeño Versailles. El único mueble que desentonaba era una biblioteca con pocos volúmenes de estilo tudor. El sonido provenía de la siguiente sala. Logan abrió la puerta con cautela.

Hecho un ovillo en un sofá exquisitamente bordado de color azul pastel como el estilo de los demás muebles, se hallaba Charles llorando, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Estaba vestido con un pijama celeste y tenía la silla de ruedas cerca.

Howlett se conmovió y olvidó haber entrado sin invitación. Además pensó que el psíquico ya debía haber sentido la interrupción de su mente. Se le acercó. Charles no se movía aunque ya hubiera notado su presencia, y el lobo se sentó en un extremo, junto a los pies desnudos del telépata. Miró alrededor, tenía que tratarse de su biblioteca privada porque había aún más libros que los que atesoraba en su despacho.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Charles, ente sollozos. Alzó apenas la cabeza y se frotó los ojos con el antebrazo.

Logan se dio cuenta de que el telépata tenía un reloj pulsera y había uno de pie antiguo en un rincón de la sala.

-¿Qué hora es, Logan? – insistió Charles. Apoyó el codo para incorporarse.

Wolverine leyó su propio reloj en la muñeca.

-Son casi las cuatro de la mañana, cuatro menos cuarto para ser exactos.

Xavier suspiró. Con las manos giró las piernas para depositar los pies en el piso y quedar sentado en una posición más cómoda.

-Todo comenzó a las cuatro y media – musitó para sí.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – indagó Logan.

-Nada – contestó Charles y se masajeó los ojos. Suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, mirando hacia el reloj de pared -. David cumplirá años el mes que viene, una década ya.

-Una década – sonrió Logan -. Yo ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas llevo.

Charles apreció que intentara bromear para aliviarlo pero no estaba de humor. Tampoco quería la compañía de nadie. Aproximó la silla para sentarse en ella. El lobo quiso ayudarlo pero él le hizo un gesto para que se alejara. Maniobrando con una soltura increíble, se incorporó en ella rápidamente.

Logan se dio cuenta de que no tenía más nada que hacer allí, de hecho, ni siquiera debería haber entrado. Se puso de pie. Sin embargo, Charles no se veía bien aunque aparentaba estar bien, y si algo le había enseñado la vida centenaria era cuánto podían fingir las personas.

-¿Por qué no bebemos algo? – soltó el lobo lo primero que se le ocurrió -. Debes tener whisky o cerveza por aquí, este es tu departamento privado.

Xavier iba a replicar, ofendido, si acaso tenía el aspecto de un alcohólico, y Logan se le adelantó regresando a la primera sala porque recordó al entrar la ubicación de una licorera. Estaba en un rincón de ese pequeño Versalles. Sacó dos vasos de whisky de una vitrina y sirvió el contenido en ellos.

Charles lo siguió con la silla. No tenía ganas de detenerlo porque no quería estar solo pero, claro, que jamás lo admitiría. Sostuvo el vaso que el lobo le entregaba y lo sacudió ligeramente en la mano. Logan bebió un sorbo largo del suyo.

-¿Me oíste cuando estaba en el sofá? – quiso quitarse la duda Xavier. Ahora que se sentía un poco mejor, pensó si sus sollozos no habían sido demasiado altos.

-Tengo el sentido demasiado agudo – respondió Wolverine rápidamente y bebió otro sorbo más. El whisky era de calidad, tenía un aroma picante y un sabor suave -. Estaba en la cocina cuando te escuché.

Charles le indicó unas sillas junto a una mesa para que se sentara y estuvieran más tranquilos. Una vez acomodados, apuntó.

-Te cuesta dormir. Es porque tratas de recordar, ¿cierto?

-Así es – confirmó el lobo -. Parece que a ti también te acompaña el insomnio.

Xavier suspiró, perdido en su propio pensamiento. El dolor lo hacía sentirse vulnerable y con la extraña necesidad de abrirse a otra persona, pero Logan tenía demasiados conflictos internos para cargarlo con uno externo que no podría solucionar.

Wolverine bebió lo que restaba de su vaso.

-Penas de amor, las más difíciles de superar, amigo – habló más para sí que para Charles -. Como no recuerdo una mierda, no sé si sufrí mucho o nada, pero he visto a hombres de hierro en el bar, partirse como niños. Los bares, aun los que están perdidos en la nada, son una buena escuela para aprender del dolor humano.

-¿Por qué piensas que lo mío es una pena de amor? – indagó Charles sin confirmarlo ni negarlo.

Logan lo miró directo a los ojos y como siempre se perdió en su azul.

-¿Qué otra cosa te puede estar mortificando? No te cansas de decir que cumpliste tu sueño al convertir tu casa en un refugio para todos. Estás conforme con quién eres, se te nota en la voz y en el aspecto. Eres querido y respetado. Tienes un hijo del que cualquier padre se sentiría orgulloso, pero no tienes esposa – se frotó la cara -. Fui demasiado directo, ¿no?

Charles se mordió el labio inferior y observó su propio vaso. A diferencia de Logan, él no había dado ni un sorbo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tuve una esposa?

-No dije que la tuvieras – aclaró el lobo -. Dije que te faltaba una, o podría ser una novia, o alguien especial. No creo que la madre de David haya sido una experiencia pasajera, sino no la estarías llorando así.

Xavier dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

-A ver, Sherlock Holmes – le preguntó, mientras cruzaba los brazos y los apoyaba sobre la mesa para inclinarse y mirarlo de frente -. ¿Qué te hace pensar que David tuvo una madre? – maldita sea, fue demasiado tarde cuando lo soltó y no había bebido alcohol ni nada por el estilo.

Logan quedó desorientado.

-¿Fue producto de un experimento en algún laboratorio?

Charles liberó una carcajada y se bebió el vaso de un solo trago. No era una risa alegre sino de esas que se sueltan para no llorar.

-¡Tienes una cara, Logan! – rio más -. David. . . mejor olvida lo que te dije.

-Está bien – contestó el lobo tranquilo. Si algo le había enseñado ese bar, era a conservar la calma cuando el otro estaba alterado y Charles se notaba alterado con ese comportamiento bizarro. De pronto, Xavier dejó de reír y cambió a una expresión melancólica.

-Pero tuviste razón. Sí, estaba llorando "una pena de amor" como dijiste – consultó su reloj pulsera -. Ya es hora de que nos acostemos. Yo tendría que levantarme a las seis.

El lobo se puso de pie.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

-No, gracias. Puedo acostarme solo – sonrió Charles con un dejo de broma. Extendió el brazo para estrecharle la mano -. Gracias, Logan. Gracias por pasar el tiempo conmigo.

Wolverine asintió y se la apretó.

-No es nada, Charles.

Howlett se retiró y cerró la puerta. El telépata se dirigió a su dormitorio. Ambos se metieron en sus respectivas camas y se durmieron pronto, aliviados por el rato que habían pasado juntos.

…

Logan decidió comenzar a entrenar para canalizar los nervios y porque su cuerpo acostumbrado tanto tiempo a demanda física, se lo reclamaba. Terminó de levantar pesas y estaba sentado en la tabla, cuando Jean entró vestida con ropa deportiva, que incluía calzas y una franela corta para una sesión de aerobics. La joven se colocó justo detrás de él, frente a un espejo que ocupaba toda esa pared del gimnasio. Desde allí, lo observó: Logan estaba vestido con un pantalón de estilo deportivo y una musculosa ajustada que dejaba en evidencia sus pectorales y brazos. Jean estaba enamorada de Scott y congeniaba bien con él, pero este mutante tenía algo especial, más allá de su musculatura. Algo la atraía y esto comenzaba a desesperarla.

Ajeno a lo que le estaba provocando, Logan pensó que era el momento adecuado para disculparse porque estaban los dos solos y tranquilos. Se levantó con una toalla acomodada en los hombros y esperó a que terminara un circuito para no desconcentrarla.

-Perdón por tratar de atacarte cuando desperté – habló con sinceridad. Jean quedó tiesa, mirando el reflejo del lobo en el espejo -. Pasaron ya dos semanas pero no tuve ocasión – bufó -. Perdón, está bien, lo admito, me cuesta pedir disculpas.

-Disculpas aceptadas – contestó ella y fue a buscar una cuerda para saltar.

Logan sintió que acababa de quitarse un peso de encima y volteó para abandonar el lugar. Jean preparaba su cuerda sin dejar de observarlo.

-Espera – lo detuvo cuando quise llegaba a la puerta -. Si quieres podríamos tomar un café o algo uno de estos días.

-Cuando gustes – replicó él -. Hay que pedirle a Hank que traiga café, esta semana él se encarga de las compras.

La joven rio.

-Me refería a algún sitio en la ciudad.

Logan asintió aunque por dentro esta propuesta no le cayó del todo bien. Pensó en Scott, que era un tanto problemático, pero enseguida se planteó qué podía tener de malo que se sentaran juntos en un café a platicar. Él carecía de amigos, lógico si no podía recordar ni su propia identidad.

-Está bien – aceptó y abandonó el gimnasio.

Jean comenzó a saltar con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

El lobo salió al patio a correr. Dio tres vueltas alrededor de la fuente y enfiló hacia el camino empedrado que llevaba a la zona de juegos. Vio a David corriendo y riendo con otros niños de su edad. Notó fascinado el parecido que el pequeño tenía con Charles. Como recién se estaba integrando a la casa y conociendo a sus habitantes, no se había buscado un tiempo para dialogar con él, pero quería agradecerle el haberlo tranquilizado. Se sentó en un banco cerca para observarlo, pensando si su padre había sido así a su edad, o en qué clase de niño podía haber llegado a ser Charles Xavier, criado en una casa tan grande y solitaria. Sonrió pensando si su yo futuro estaría dispuesto a viajar otra vez en el tiempo y en qué momento de la vida de Xavier se presentaría.

De repente, David lo vio y, sociable como era, le sacudió la mano. Logan le devolvió el saludo y recordó la mención enigmática que Charles le había hecho sobre su madre. Podía ser una chiste pero el telépata no era de los que jugaban bromas a los demás. Sintió ganas de pedirle que le aclarara el comentario esa misma noche, es más sintió ganas de volver a visitarle a altas horas y compartir un trago. En pocas palabras: Wolverine quería estar a solas con él. No tenía memoria, no tenía pasado, pero la mirada de Charles lo consolaba. Decidido esa noche, después de las doce, bajó a llamar a los aposentos privados del telépata.

Xavier lo autorizó y Logan notó que lo estaba esperando en el "petit Versailles" porque se encontraba sonriendo ansioso y apenas el lobo entró, fue hasta la licorera para preparar dos tragos.

Ya más en confianza, Logan se acercó a husmear los libros, aunque recordaba que la biblioteca principal se encontraba en la sala siguiente. Eran volúmenes viejos, la mayoría en inglés pero también encontró algunos en francés y en ruso. Wolverine se defendía con el francés sin saber que se lo debía a sus raíces canadienses.

Charles lo estudiaba con atención. Logan lo intrigaba. No había podido entrar todavía en sus recuerdos reprimidos pero no necesitaba hacerlo para darse cuenta de que este mutante era una caja de sorpresas, tal cual había sido Erik. ¿Por qué los comparaba? Erik había sido el amor de su vida y el padre de su único hijo, mientras que Howlett era, ¿quién era Howlett para Charles? El mutante que le devolvió la esperanza en una de las etapas más oscuras de su vida.

-"Les Fleurs du Mal," de Baudelaire – lo trajo Logan de vuelta a la realidad. Estaba hojeando el libro de hojas amarillentas del poeta francés -. Unos poemas bastantes atractivos, Charles, especialmente si estás deprimido - ironizó.

Charles sonrió. Estaba a punto de contestarle que a él no se le daba la poesía y que ese libro era uno de los pocos que habían pertenecido a su madre.

El lobo leyó el prefacio.

-Este sujeto estaba vivo cuando yo nací – bromeó.

-Ayer querías tu whisky sin hielo – cambió Charles de tema. Podía ser interesante escuchar la historia de un hombre que podía narrar en primera persona sucesos del siglo XIX, pero no quería interesarse. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué temía que Logan le despertara algún interés?

Wolverine era ajeno al conflicto interno que le estaba despertando y se arrojó con el librito en una silla.

-Si tienes hielo, mejor – replicó, mientras seguía hojeando -. Ayer no lo puse porque no lo tenías a mano.

-Voy a la cocina y regreso – decidió Xavier.

Al quedar solo, Logan se puso de pie. En lugar de regresar a los estantes, enfiló hacia una vitrina donde había objetos de respetado valor como estatuas, platos, jarrones y una pequeña medallita, que el lobo tuvo que recargarse en el vidrio para observarla. La inscripción decía en alemán, un idioma con el que el lobo se defendía por pelear en las guerras mundiales: "Por los servicios prestados a Prusia, al capitán David Ernst Lehnsherr."

-¿Qué mierda es esto? – murmuró para sí. Con su sentido agudo, oyó que Charles regresaba pero igual, abrió la vitrina con la llavecita que estaba en la puerta, y la sacó para observarla. Adoraba los objetos antiguos porque los relacionaba a su propio pasado.

-El bisabuelo de Erik, perdón, Magneto, era un respetado militar, que peleó y defendió a su patria – explicó el telépata.

El lobo lo miró y volvió a colocar la medalla en su sitio.

-¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?

Charles comprendió que era inútil ocultarle más quién había sido Erik para él. Logan le parecía una persona sincera y tarde o temprano lo sabría.

-Cuando ayer discutíamos de penas de amor. . .

-Te referías a Magneto – no lo dejó Logan terminar porque intuía lo difícil que tenía que ser para el telépata -. Te comprendo porque aunque no lo conocí en persona, o no recuerdo haberlo hecho, se nota por los comentarios que era una persona fascinante.

Charles sirvió los hielos y le extendió el brazo. Howlett se acercó para tomar el vaso y fue a sentarse en la misma silla que ocupara la noche anterior. Xavier se aproximó con su propio trago.

Ahora Logan estaba más intrigado.

-Ayer me sugeriste que David no tiene una madre, o, al menos, no una convencional – Charles asintió, mordiéndose el labio. Estaba esperando la pregunta -. ¿Tiene algo que ver Magneto en todo esto?

-Magneto es el otro padre de David – confesó el psíquico y bebió un sorbo -. Se llama David Charles, le puse David porque Erik me había contado la historia aventurera y valiente de su bisabuelo paterno y quise honrarlo de esa manera.

A esto último Logan no lo escuchó porque quedó aturdido al oír que dos hombres habían engendrado un hijo.

-¿Cómo pasó eso?

Charles bebió otro sorbo antes de responderle, ahora era él quien se estaba terminando el vaso.

-Erik desarrolló lo que se podría llamar una segunda mutación. Se trata de la capacidad de gestar en un organismo masculino. Es un fenómeno reciente y un paso sorprendente para la evolución porque se trata de una habilidad más de los mutantes para adaptarse y permitir que sobreviva la especie.

-Genial toda la explicación científica – cortó Logan en seco, porque seguía desconcertado -. Pero, ¿me estás diciendo que estuvo embarazado de ti?

-Increíble pero cierto – sonrió Xavier con tristeza -. Desgraciadamente por un altercado estúpido, no me enteré hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-¿A qué te refieres con que "fue demasiado tarde"? – Howlett estaba tan interesado que realmente lo interrogaba como un detective.

Charles cerró los ojos. Sin darse cuenta había recordado excesivamente. Era peligroso porque él todavía estaba elaborando el duelo. Los recuerdos se le presentaron como una serie de escenas concatenadas en la cabeza, no pudo controlarlas y se las envió directo a la mente del lobo.

"_**Logan se encontró en la entrada de la mansión. Tocaban el timbre de manera incesante. Quiso acercarse a abrir pero Hank se le adelantó. El lobo se miró las manos y luego el cuerpo, se veía traslúcido, como si fuera un fantasma y notó que cuando el joven pasó a su lado, no podía notar su presencia."**_

"_**Hank abrió la puerta y se encontró con Pyro y Selene. Se veían adustos y sus expresiones impávidas no dejaban traslucir emociones. Sin embargo, algo importante debía haberles afectado para cruzar el océano y presentarse en Westchester. A excepción de Magneto, no recibían visitas de miembros de la Hermandad Mutante."**_

"_**-A ti te buscamos, McCoy – saludó la telépata seria y fría -. Ven con nosotros, te necesitamos."**_

"_**Hank no supo qué responder. Estaba confundido. Se acomodó el puente de los lentes, mientras trataba de elaborar una respuesta."**_

"_**Charles se presentó a sus espaldas."**_

"_**-¿Por qué lo necesitan? – reclamó imperativo. No tenía problemas con Pyro, de hecho, el joven había sido un ex alumno que se mudara a Genosha años atrás, pero Selene le provocaba mala espina. No dudaba de la fidelidad de Erik, mas estaba convencido de que esa mutante haría lo que fuera por conquistarlo." **_

"_**Ella lo miró a los ojos con desprecio. No entendía qué veía Magneto en él. Sin embargo, Charles era psíquico como ella y no valía la pena tratar de engañarlo."**_

"_**-Magneto necesita atención médica urgente por eso buscamos al doctor McCoy para llevarlo a Genosha."**_

"_**Xavier la leyó. Ella no opuso resistencia." **_

"_**Logan no pudo saber qué información consiguió, pero su amigo frunció el ceño."**_

"_**-Yo iré con ustedes – decidió y su tono no permitía negativas."**_

"_**Selene le asintió a Pyro." **_

"_**Charles se volvió hacia Hank."**_

"_**-Erik estuvo secuestrado y acaban de rescatarlo. Lo llevaron a Genosha – la voz le tembló -. Recibió heridas cuando lo rescataban y aunque no son graves, está esperando un hijo mío." **_

"_**-¿Qué? – cuestionó el joven y miró desorientado a los mutantes de la Hermandad y a su amigo."**_

"_**-Prepara el jet, Hank – ordenó Charles -. Vamos a Genosha."**_

Logan sintió que se mareaba y abrió los ojos en el pequeño Versailles. Charles lo observaba llorando.

-Disculpa – sollozó -. Solo que no puedo con ellos. ¡Es demasiado dolor! – se agarró la cabeza -. Si no hubiese sido tan terco y lo hubiera rastreado. . .

El lobo todavía aturdido, lo abrazó. Él se auto compadecía por carecer de recuerdos, pero tal vez su situación era más placentera que la de su amigo, que sí los poseía y parecía desear no tenerlos.

….


	4. Cuatro

_Identidad _

_**Regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga **__**KiKaLoBe.**_

**Cuatro**

"_Una década atrás"_

"_Aquella madrugada fatal, los cuatro abordaron el jet. Selene y Pyro habían llegado por sus propios medios pero Charles y Hank habían quedado tan aturdidos con la noticia que ni se molestaron en indagar cómo se habían transportado desde Genosha hasta allí. Mientras que McCoy se ubicaba en la cabina, el resto se sentó en los asientos de dos hileras enfrentados. Pyro y Selene lo hicieron juntos a la derecha mientras que Xavier quedó de frente a la telépata a la izquierda. Ya en pleno vuelo, ella comenzó:"_

"_-Secuestraron a Magneto hace una semana – Charles pasó saliva pero mantuvo la mirada fija en ella -. Fueron disidentes de la Hermandad, mutantes traidores sin importancia. Ya acabamos con todos – se jactó con soberbia. Luego hizo silencio y suspiró -. Lamentablemente tardé mucho en encontrarlo, aun con mi poder, me fue difícil dar con su paradero pero en cuanto lo conseguí. . ."_

"_-¿Por qué no acudiste a mí? – reprochó Xavier con furia contenida -. Podía haberte ayudado."_

"_-¿Cómo exactamente? – desafió la mutante con arrogancia -. Eres tan psíquico como yo y Magneto estaba a kilómetros de distancia, fuera de nuestro alcance."_

"_Charles calló porque la respuesta hubiera develado la existencia de Cerebro y de esa Hermandad, solo Erik conocía la máquina. Sin embargo, de saber que corría peligro, se hubiese conectado sin dudar. Con Cerebro él tenía a su alcance la mente de todo el mundo. Sacudió la cabeza y bajó la mirada. Se sentía furioso, con una mezcla de impotencia y angustia."_

"_Selene no podía leerlo porque el psíquico sabía cómo proteger su mente. Intuía que Charles tenía algún poder o medio especial para haber incrementado el radio de búsqueda pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Al menos podía presumir de que aun sin su ayuda, igual habían rescatado a Magneto."_

"_-Hubo una balacera cuando huíamos y él recibió una herida en el hombro sin orificio de salida – siguió explicando. Charles ya lo sabía de cuando la leyó pero la dejó continuar -. Nuestros recursos son precarios por eso necesitamos la ayuda de un cirujano para que le extraiga la bala antes de que se le infecte. Pensé en McCoy, por eso vinimos a pedirle ayuda."_

"_-¿De cuánto tiempo está? – demandó Charles con la voz trémula porque no había podido extraerle esa información."_

"_Pyro estaba distraído, fabricando y deshaciendo pequeñas fogatas en la palma de la mano. Deshizo la última antes de responderle."_

"_-De unos ocho más o menos cuando los secuestraron. Nunca quiso decirnos de cuánto estaba aunque estamos seguros de que lo sabía – miró a Selene -. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba cuando nos reunió a todos para darnos la noticia?"_

"_-Tres meses supongo – replicó ella y miró al telépata intensamente -. Apenas se le notaba."_

"_-¿Nunca lo leíste? – se mofó Charles porque sabía que Erik solía impedirle que entrara en su mente y conociéndolo, estaba convencido de que debía haberse puesto el casco cada vez que Selene se acercaba -. Entonces – hizo cuentas -, está cerca de la fecha."_

"_Pyro y Selene asintieron serios."_

"_Con la puerta de la cabina abierta adrede, Hank estaba escuchando la conversación. Se mordió el labio inferior. Con su maestría en medicina, entre otras tantas, había atendido a muchos mutantes heridos pero jamás a uno a punto de parir. ¿Acaso era eso lo que estaban insinuando? No le tenía aprecio a Erik pero lo respetaba y sabía lo importante que era para Charles. Además, con su alta moral, no podía dejar morir ni a su peor enemigo."_

"_En apenas un par de horas con la velocidad supersónica del motor, divisaron la isla en medio del océano cuando amanecía sobre Genosha."_

…_._

"_Charles bajó del jet por la rampa. Hank con el maletín que había traído desde Westchester. Los mutantes habían diseñado una pista de aterrizaje en el corazón de la selva. Algunos acólitos se les acercaron, bajaron un sonógrafo que también habían transportado desde la mansión, y los acompañaron junto con Selene y Pyro hacia la casilla apartada del centro de la comunidad, adonde habían llevado a Erik para que estuviera tranquilo. La Hermandad era autónoma y vivía con lo básico así que carecía de recursos para atender heridos graves, por eso habían hecho lo que estaba a su alcance con su líder y habían salido a buscar ayuda."_

"_Al principio, Charles quiso leer las mentes de los acólitos para sacar más información pero la preocupación que los invadía fue demasiada y tuvo que desistir. Llegaron a la entrada del compartimento, que consistía en una cortina oscura y gruesa. Pyro la corrió para que ingresaran. Magneto estaba en la siguiente habitación. Selene y los demás mutantes permanecieron en la primera. Charles entró seguido de Hank."_

"_Erik estaba dormitando anestesiado boca arriba en un delgado camastro y movió ligeramente la cabeza sobre la almohada al oír en sueños el movimiento. El vientre abultado que subía y bajaba por la respiración, revelaba lo avanzado del embarazo. Tenía el torso desnudo, con la herida en el hombro izquierdo, lavada y cubierta con paños, que le cambiaban frecuentemente. Estaba cubierto hasta debajo del pecho con una sábana y una manta livianas." _

"_Charles se ubicó en la cabecera, mientras que Hank se acercaba a una mesita para abrir su maletín y sacar sus elementos, los fue esterilizando uno por uno. El telépata estaba tan conmovido que no sabía cómo reaccionar y apretó la mano de su amante. Erik abrió los ojos bajo su tacto. Se miraron y sonrieron levemente."_

"_-Hola, viejo amigo – lo saludó Charles con la voz trémula. Le acarició los dedos y se pasó la otra mano por los ojos para secárselos. No era momento para recriminarle pero no podía evitarlo -. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"_

"_-Porque espera a que me buscaras tú – fue el reproche de Magneto. Tenía la voz pastosa por la anestesia y estaba cansado y con fiebre así que cerró los ojos."_

"_Charles bajó la cabeza con culpa y bronca. Culpa por no haberlo rastreado antes y bronca porque la responsabilidad les cabía a los dos, especialmente a Erik que sabía que esperaba un hijo suyo y había tenido el deber de avisárselo." _

"_-Yo ignoraba esto, Erik – quiso justificarse."_

"_Pero su amante no lo oyó porque volvió a caer en un letargo febril. Empezó a gemir y a sudar. Hank se acercó rápidamente y comprobó que era la infección de la herida." _

"_-Tengo que operarlo ahora – le explicó el científico a su amigo -. Retírate a la otra habitación."_

"_Charles deseaba que le dijera que todo saldría bien pero Hank no era de prometer algo si no estaba seguro, y esto lo angustió. Sin embargo, no tenía otra salida más que obedecerlo."_

…..

Todo este recuerdo de Charles repercutió en la mente de Logan mientras lo consolaba. El lobo era fuerte y resistió la presión emocional del telépata. Ahora entendía una parte de su trauma. Él no tenía recuerdos y se preguntó si tal vez eran tan o más dolorosos que este.

Charles dejó fluir lo que sentía. Ahora necesitaba desahogarse y contar.

-Erik estaba al borde de una septicemia – sollozó -. Hank le extrajo la bala y le lavó la herida pero su sangre ya estaba contaminada. Me dijo que los antibióticos no resultarían, que había que internarlo, o, al menos, traerlo a Westchester donde podría atenderlo en el laboratorio. Decidí que lo trajéramos. Sus acólitos no se opusieron y de hacerlo, lo mismo lo hubiera traído. Antes de que viajáramos usó el sonógrafo y me mostró que esperaba un niño. Ni Erik sabía que tendría un hijo, no se había hecho pruebas y yo solo sentía emociones encontradas.

Logan solo lo seguía abrazando. Después de expresarse, el dolor de Charles se fue atenuando, y aunque persistió, ya se hizo tolerable para su amigo. La luz matinal comenzó a filtrarse por los vidrios de la ventana. El lobo parpadeó. El telépata mantenía los ojos cerrados. No tardaron en oír los pasos de los primeros que se levantaban. Charles recién abrió los párpados y volteó hacia la ventana pero no se liberó del abrazo.

-Lo siento – musitó -. Creo que fue demasiada información.

Logan no dijo nada.

Con un bostezo, Xavier se apartó de él. Se limpió el rostro con las manos y trató de secarse las lágrimas.

-Comienza una nueva jornada, Logan – la voz ya no le salía tan temblorosa -. Gracias – y movió la silla para marcharse a su dormitorio.

Howlett no quiso detenerlo. En realidad, no sabía qué decirle. Lo observó retirarse y él decidió hacer lo mismo por la otra puerta.

…

Charles quedó agotado y durmió toda la mañana. Al mediodía, almorzó en sus aposentos con su hijo. Seguía cabizbajo después de haber recordado tanto pero trataba de sonreír para no preocupar al niño. David se estaba volviendo más sensible y su padre intuyó que podría percibir su tristeza así que bloqueó su mente para que el pequeño no pudiera sentirlo.

La táctica resultó porque el niño estaba comiendo las pastas con salsa con completa inocencia.

-Falta poco para mi cumpleaños – soltó y bebió un poco de jugo -. ¿Cómo lo vamos a festejar?

-¿Cómo te gustaría hacerlo?

-Globos, pastel, regalos, muchos juegos – enumeró. Hizo el plato a un lado con una mirada reflexiva -. ¿Te gustaría que invitara a Logan, papá? Le hará bien divertirse.

Charles rio, sorprendido.

-¡Por supuesto, David! Está viviendo en esta casa.

El niño siguió comiendo y añadió.

-Logan se siente mucho mejor, papá. Lo siento aquí – se señaló el pecho -. Piensa en ti a menudo porque lo ayudas.

Charles quedó descolocado.

-¿Cómo sabes que piensa en mí? – no pudo evitar el temblor en la voz -. ¿Sientes su mente?

-Sí, trato de evitarlo pero, a veces, siento lo que piensas los demás – admitió el niño con franqueza -. ¿Tú no?

-Aprendí a bloquear mi mente – explicó su padre y cruzó las manos para ponerle atención -. Algo que quiero enseñarte más adelante. Así no vas a aturdirte con los pensamientos y emociones de la gente.

David asintió y bebió otro sorbo de jugo.

-Por eso no sentiste cuánto piensa en ti – volvió a señalar.

Ya Charles se sintió incómodo. Primero porque el saber que Logan pensaba en él lo aturdía y segundo porque no necesitaba de la telepatía para entender que su hijo quería comunicarle algo más.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme, David? – lo invitó.

El niño bajó la cabeza para encontrar las palabras exactas a la sensación que el lobo le había transmitido.

-Me parece que le gustas, papá – confesó con sinceridad -. Está como – buscó el término -. . . fascinado contigo.

Charles rio, mitad por la inocencia de su hijo y otro tanto porque le agradaba saber que Logan se sentía atraído. ¿Por qué?

-¡Papá! – se asombró el pequeño -. ¡Nunca te reíste así! Digo, tan feliz.

El telépata rio más. Realmente se sentía feliz. Acarició la mejilla de su hijo y le sonrió.

-¿En qué estás pensando? – preguntó David.

Charles observó la expresión inocente del niño y recordó cuánto lo amaba. También recordó a Erik y se puso serio. ¿Desde cuándo reía tontamente porque un mutante que no hubiera sido Magneto se sentía atraído por él?

David lo seguía estudiando atentamente.

-Ahora tienes cara de confundido, papá.

El telápata se dio cuenta que de seguir así terminaría por asustarlo y miró la fuente de fideos.

-¿Qué dijiste que había de postre, Dave?

David no había comentado de ningún postre, pero notó que era la técnica que su padre solía emplear para cambiar de tema.

-¿Helado podría ser?

-¿Quieres helado?

-No sé si haya.

Charles maniobró la silla hacia la cocina, que se encontraba en la habitación siguiente.

-Siempre tengo algo de helado en el refrigerador para ti – sonrió con cariño -. ¿Qué me dices si te trepas a mi regazo y vamos juntos a elegir los gustos?

El niño aceptó con entusiasmo. Se ubicó en sus rodillas y juntos enfilaron hacia la nevera donde efectivamente Charles almacenaba varios potes de gustos diferentes, todos los favoritos de su hijo.

…

Esa noche Logan no esperó a que fuera de madrugada para golpear a los aposentos privados y se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que su amigo lo estaba esperando con whisky y algunos bocadillos de carne. El lobo no sabía cómo lo encontraría después de la crisis de la noche anterior pero Charles se veía tranquilo. Bebieron, comieron y comentaron cosas banales de la jornada: Logan le habló de la secuencia de acción que Hank les había preparado con el simulador y cómo habían trabajado en equipo. En realidad, él estaba aprendiendo a trabajar en grupo y observó que cada vez se sentía más cómodo. Jean lo había ayudado y Scott no había visto con buenos ojos esa cooperación.

Charles no supo por qué pero ese comentario de su pupila favorita ayudándolo y provocando celos en su novio no le cayó bien. Sabía que a Jean le gustaba salirse con la suya y cuando Scott recelaba tenía motivos. Se sintió un tanto estúpido porque, ¿podía sentir celos de ella? No era más un joven enamoradizo. Ya no pudo refrenar las ganas y tuvo que hacerlo y, contra lo que pregonaba de la intimidad mental de las personas, se metió en la cabeza de Logan. Vio que ejercía fascinación sobre él, también paz porque Howlett se sentía a gusto con su presencia y esperanza porque esperaba que el telépata pudiera ayudarlo a recuperar la memoria. Algunas de estas emociones afloraban en la mente y otras estaban en el inconsciente. Logan no se daba cuenta de ellas, simplemente las sentía.

Charles salió de su cabeza. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a sudar. Recordó a Erik, cuánto lo había amado, cuánto lo había sufrido y lo que significaba para él. Recién un par de semanas atrás había vuelto a nombrarlo, la noche anterior había rememorado un poco de su tragedia y ahora estaba entusiasmado por lo que provocaba en Logan. Se preguntó si no estaría empleando un mecanismo de defensa: pensar en Howlett para no pensar en Erik con dolor.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el lobo y alzó una lista escrita con letra infantil, que había quedado sobre la mesa junto a ellos.

Charles volvió a la realidad y reparó en que era la lista del festejo del cumpleaños que David había redactado después del helado para que su padre la leyera. Sintió culpa por haberse olvidado de hacerlo.

Wolverine soltó una carcajada.

-¿Quién puso primero "invitar a Logan"?

-David para no olvidarse – respondió el telépata -. Quiere que te diviertas porque te hará bien.

-¡Qué buen mocoso!

-Lo es – replicó Charles con orgullo.

Logan hizo la lista a un lado.

-Cumplirá diez años, según me comentaste – no lo quiso decir pero si David cumpliría diez, significaba que hacía una década que Charles había perdido a Erik.

El psíquico tenía la mente desbloqueada y lo sintió. Bebió compulsivamente su whisky y alejó la silla hacia la vitrina donde estaba la medalla del bisabuelo de Magneto. La observó con los ojos vidriosos. No quería recordar porque sabía que no podría contenerse y cualquier recuerdo de la tragedia, lo compartiría con Logan. Pero la necesidad era inevitable.

Howlett notó lo que pasaba porque el pecho le empezó a pesar como en la noche anterior y corrió a abrazarlo. No le importaba sufrir esos recuerdos y solo quería consolar a Charles. El telápata se contuvo bajo su abrazo. Era consolador y le permitió refrenar las imágenes que se acercaban. No tenía fuerzas para recordar esa noche, ni para pensar si no estaba traicionando la memoria de Erik. Apretó los hombros de Logan con tanta fuerza que casi los arañó. El lobo no se movió.

Charles alzó la mirada hacia él. Luchaba por no pensar más en la pérdida de Magneto. Se encontró con los ojos color olivo de su amigo. Pensó en cuánto lo había ayudado el Logan del futuro cuando perdió la esperanza. Ahora también lo estaba ayudando. Sin saber por qué, llevó los labios hacia su boca y lo besó. Aun sin memoria, Wolverine había besado en el bar, había tenido sexo, y ese instinto animal de su mutación emergió, haciendo que le devorara la boca. A Charles le encantó y soltó un gruñido, sin separarse. El lobo lo apretó contra sí. Fue un beso intenso.

Por un instante, el recuerdo que el telápata tenía de Magneto pasó a un segundo plano. Cuando se separaron, Logan lo miraba entre extrañado y extasiado a la vez. Charles sabía besar, no era tímido ni mojigato. Tampoco le había parecido antes que lo fuera. Se sonrieron. Estaban relajados. Logan recién reparó que en todo ese tiempo no había soltado el papel con la lista y en la intensidad del beso, lo había estrujado.

-Lo siento – murmuró desde el corazón. Pensó en el trabajo que David se había tomado -. Guárdalo y si en algo puedo ayudar además de asistir, házmelo saber.

-¿Me ayudarás a preparar un fiesta infantil? – bromeó y se asombró Charles.

-Tu hijo me cae bien y no olvido lo que me ayudó cuando desperté por aquí la primera vez. Ahora me retiraré – cortó abruptamente y se puso de pie. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos para apaciguar su instinto -. Hasta mañana, Charles.

-Hasta mañana – lo despidió el telépata con suavidad. Él también estaba conteniendo su impulso en la entrepierna.

Logan se marchó. Charles abrió el papel arrugado. Estaba mojado por el sudor del lobo al abrazarlo y besarlo. Sonrió y se sintió un joven enamorado otra vez. Era una sensación placentera. Con el papel en la mano, enfiló la silla hacia su dormitorio.

Howlett regresó al suyo también con una sonrisa tonta.

…..


	5. Cinco

_Identidad _

_**Regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga **__**KiKaLoBe.**_

**Cinco **

-Estás feliz, papá.

Charles sonrió ante la observación de su hijo. Estaban los dos desayunando y sí, se sentía feliz.

El niño acabó su tazón de cereales con leche y se acercó a la otra punta de la mesa para recoger su mochila. Después fue hasta su padre para despedirse de él y partir a clases. Se acomodó en sus rodillas y le dio un beso. Charles sacó la lista de cumpleaños que tenía guardada en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-La estuve leyendo y hay varias cosas que preparar con anticipación. ¿Te gustaría que Logan nos ayudara? Él se ofreció ayer.

David asintió.

Charles siguió con su propuesta.

-Tenía pensado también invitarlo a almorzar hoy con nosotros, ¿qué te parece? Mientras comemos, podríamos comenzar los tres con los preparativos.

David se extrañó porque a pesar de Hank en contadas ocasiones y Raven cuando los visitaba esporádicamente, nadie compartía el almuerzo con ellos y se había convertido en un momento especial para padre e hijo.

-¿Vendrá a almorzar sólo esta vez? – quiso saber el niño.

-Sólo esta vez – le aseguró su padre.

David asintió de cuenta nueva.

-Está bien, papá – le dio otro beso y bajó de sus rodillas para marcharse.

Charles permaneció un rato más en el comedor y luego partió a su despacho.

….

Logan sonrió ante la invitación de Charles. Había ido a saludarlo al despacho con la excusa absurda de, en realidad no había elaborado ninguna y al entrar no supo qué decir. Charles había reído ante su cara confundida, él también, y lo había invitado a sentarse un rato frente al escritorio. Allí le soltó la propuesta.

-Entonces, te espero a las doce y media – concluyó Xavier -. David llegará un poco más tarde.

-¿Qué comeremos?

-Nosotros comemos la misma comida que comen todos en la casa, solo que lo hacemos en mi comedor.

-Ah – contestó Logan con aire distraído -. Estaba pensando en cocinar yo algo.

Charles alzó las cejas con asombro.

-¿Tú cocinas?

-¿Cómo crees que sobreviví todos estos años? – el lobo bromeó y lo dijo en serio.

Charles cruzó los brazos, sonriente. La idea lo divertía.

-Si tienes ganas y tiempo de cocinar algo especial para los tres, podrías buscar los ingredientes en la cocina principal. ¿Con qué nos deleitarías?

-¿Espaguetis?

El psíquico rio.

-No te tenía como un cocinero de pastas. Más bien pensé en un plato de carne como estofado, carne asada, o algo así.

Logan lo miró interesado. Charles seguramente no se lo imaginaba en la cocina con un gorro o delantal al estilo francés o italiano sino como un mutante rudo preparando una barbacoa. Eso quiso pensar y se acercó al telépata, que lo miraba expectante desde su silla. Se inclinó y lo besó. Charles lo abrazó y él comenzó a darle chasquidos en el rostro, mientras lo apretaba contra sí. El psíquico no recordó a Erik, ni sintió esa culpa injustificada, y le contestó con besos más fogosos. Howlett era apresurado y ya estaba a punto de rasgarle la ropa pero se contuvo. A duras penas separó los labios y lo observó intensamente.

-Mejor nos reuniremos antes de las doce para que pueda cocinar – dijo eso para decir algo.

Charles pasó saliva.

-Sí – le respondió con la voz pastosa.

Siguieron mirándose a centímetros de distancia. La proximidad los hizo jadear suavemente. Xavier parpadeó. Logan se incorporó.

-Hasta luego, Charles.

-Hasta luego, Logan – carraspeó para recuperar el tono.

El lobo salió y cerró la puerta sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Charles recordó que no se había puesto tan nervioso ante alguien desde sus primeras citas secretas con Erik. Le había pasado lo mismo que ahora: la voz se le había puesto pastosa y tuvo que recuperarla tosiendo. Rio. Se sentía joven, entusiasta y alegre otra vez.

….

David entró en el comedor privado cerca de la una, frunciendo el ceño. Tenía la mochila colgada al hombro derecho. Vio a su padre ubicado junto a la cabecera como siempre lo esperaba y notó que esta vez había tres platos, tres cubiertos, tres servilletas y tres vasos.

-¡David! – lo saludó Charles y le extendió la mano.

El niño se acercó con cautela y dejó la mochila sobre un aparador cercano.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? – preguntó su padre.

David no le respondió porque estaba fascinado observando la mesa preparada para tres. Charles vio su expresión y añadió.

-Logan está en la cocina preparando tu plato favorito: hamburguesas.

-A ti no te gustan las hamburguesas – observó el pequeño.

-No es que no me gusten, sino que me parece que solo debemos comerlas en ocasiones especiales.

-¿Esta es una ocasión especial?

Charles se planteó recién si no había sido apresurado invitar a Logan tan pronto a un almuerzo íntimo entre padre e hijo. Sin embargo, como otras tantas veces, el niño lo sorprendió.

-Está bien, papá – suspiró -. Entiendo que te hace feliz.

-David – murmuró su padre sin saber cómo abordar el tema.

Logan los interrumpió, llegando con un plato y las ansiadas hamburguesas. El aroma hizo que el pequeño sonriera. Charles asintió a Howlett, que tomó asiento y dejó el plato. No necesitaban cubiertos, así que alzó cada uno su porción y comenzaron a saborearla. No hablaban solo masticaban. El telépata leyó con discreción a su hijo porque sentía la necesidad paternal de saber cómo la estaba pasando. David se veía relajado pero quería saber qué corría por su mente. Lo leyó. El niño efectivamente estaba calmado pero no podía dejar de preguntarse el lugar que ocupaba ahora Erik para su padre. Charles quedó perplejo y su mirada llamó la atención de Logan.

-¿Todo bien? – lo devolvió a la realidad.

El psíquico asintió. Estaba mintiendo porque David lo dejó preocupado, aunque sin remordimientos. Howlett lo hacía sentirse feliz otra vez y percibía que esa sensación no podía acarrear culpa. Además había llorado a su antiguo amante por una década y merecía estar mejor. Sin embargo, tenía que dialogar más adelante con su hijo.

Sonó el teléfono. Solo Hank podía interrumpirlo con una llamada a sus aposentos y tenía que ser un motivo de suma urgencia. Dirigió la silla hacia la mesita y alzó el tubo.

-Dime, Hank.

-Charles – el tono sonaba tembloroso y bajo, lo que indicaba que era un llamado discreto -. El coronel Stryker está aquí con su esposa y pregunta por su hijo.

-Llévalos a mi despacho – fue la orden clara y concisa de Xavier. Colgó y volteó hacia Logan y David -. Tengo que recibir a alguien en mi despacho – miró las hamburguesas, que cada uno había dejado en su plato, a medio comer -. Terminen el almuerzo y de postre – sonrió a su hijo -, hay helado.

-De acuerdo, Charles – aceptó el lobo. Comprendía que le estaba pidiendo que cuidara al niño.

El telépata se retiró. Fue hasta su despacho, ansioso, y con motivos valederos para estarlo. Jason tenía ahora doce años, dos atrás, cuando contaba con diez, su madre notó fenómenos extraños alrededor de su hijo: sentía que el niño podía leer su mente y en más de una ocasión la sorprendió anticipándose a lo que iba a decirle. También, cuando Jason estaba demasiado alegre o demasiado triste, le enviaba emociones que ella percibía como una pesadez en el pecho. Su esposo, el coronel William Stryker, era un militar obsesionado con los mutantes, y ella temía cómo reaccionaría si se enteraba que su vástago podía ser uno. Por eso, en secreto, llevó al niño a Westchester. Charles la tranquilizó asegurándole que ayudaría a Jason y se haría cargo de él. Si ahora había llegado el matrimonio, el psíquico podía imaginar la discusión y desagradable sorpresa de Stryker al enterarse.

La pareja lo esperaba en la puerta del despacho. Xavier leyó rápido la desesperación en ella y la rabia contenida en él. Los saludó, la señora Stryker le devolvió el saludo, temblorosa, y el coronel con una respuesta seca, y entraron.

Charles se ubicó detrás del escritorio y el matrimonio en dos sillones frente a él.

-¿Qué tiene mi hijo? – fue la pregunta demandante del militar.

El psíquico le replicó con calma.

-Es un telépata. Puede leer mentes y entrar en ellas, aquí está aprendiendo a conocer y controlar su poder.

-No necesito que conozca esa aberración – soltó Stryker enojado -. ¡Necesito que se cure!

-William – suplicó su mujer y le apretó la mano.

Él se la apartó con brusquedad.

Charles juntó aire. Sabía que ante una persona tan ofuscada, la tranquilidad era la clave para no desatar una tormenta.

-Jason no está enfermo –declaró contundente -. La mutación no es una enfermedad sino la activación de un gen para evolucionar.

-¡No me venga con patrañas! – el militar se puso de pie, perdiendo lo compostura -. Sé lo que hace aquí, Xavier. Entrena mutantes con poderes peligrosos a espaldas del Gobierno.

-Cuide sus palabras, coronel – cortó el telépata, serio -. Su acusación en delicada.

Stryker se volvió hacia su esposa.

-Jane, retírate.

Ella miró a Charles, dubitativa.

-Es libre de permanecer o retirarse, señora – le contestó el psíquico -. Esta es mi casa y así lo decido – dejó en claro y clavó la mirada en el militar.

Stryker no se sintió intimidado aunque supiera que Charles podía controlarlo mentalmente.

-Necesitamos platicar usted y yo, Xavier – ordenó, bajando el tono – miró a su esposa, ya calmado -. Jane, espera afuera, por favor – ahora fue un pedido.

Ella le asintió, obediente. Saludó a Charles, se levantó y retiró.

El coronel volvió a sentarse.

-Sé lo que ocurrió aquí una década atrás – confesó, desafiante -. El reconocido mutante Erik Lehnsherr, que se hacía llamar Magneto, dio a luz a una criatura en el laboratorio.

Charles pasó saliva y externamente se mantuvo impávido.

Stryker siguió.

-Dio a luz a un niño, David Charles Xavier, que usted inscribió como suyo y de madre desconocida. ¿Creyó que no conocía los secretos que usted esconde en esta casa?

El telépata se dio cuenta que negarle, sería absurdo. El militar contaba con información de alguna fuente fidedigna y sabía que borrársela carecía de sentido porque no tenía que ser el único que la conociera.

-¿Qué más sabe, coronel? – lo invitó a continuar.

Stryker sonrió triunfal porque aunque Charles mantuviera una calma fría, se daba cuenta de que lo había asustado.

-Trajeron a Lehnsherr de la isla Genosha con una infección grave de una herida de bala. Estuvo dos días convaleciente, no lo llevaron a ningún hospital para mantener su estado en privado y aquí tenían todos los elementos para curarlo, así que no se lo puede acusar a usted de abandono de persona. Cuando agonizaba, la noche del segundo día, Hank McCoy le practicó una cesárea. Sé todo esto por testigos que dieron información a cambio de inmunidad, además de fotografías y ecografías como pruebas.

-¿Testigos? – interrumpió Charles. Alguien los había traicionado.

El coronel lo miró fijo, con malicia en los ojos. Era una simple invitación para que lo leyera. El telépata entendió el mensaje y vio a Selene Gallio entregando todos los datos de la convalecencia y parto de Erik al coronel en una reunión secreta a cambio de inmunidad. Ahora seguramente la mutante vivía como una ciudadana común. Xavier la había aborrecido siempre y en este momento la odió.

Stryker se sentía victorioso.

-Esta nueva mutación que permite la gestación masculina en su especie puede revolucionar la convivencia pacífica – declaró -. Habrá que fijar nuevas leyes para protegernos de ustedes.

-No veo el peligro – lo retó Charles.

-¿No? – inquirió el militar -. Al poder gestar los organismos de ambos géneros, la reproducción entre mutantes se duplicará y nos superarán. . .

-Lo que está diciendo no tiene sentido – lo interrumpió, gélido y harto -. La posibilidad de que se duplique la tasa de natalidad mutante no tiene fundamento científico porque hay otros factores que pueden influir. Sin embargo, lo que ha declarado sobre Magneto es cierto, no lo negaré si tiene testigos y pruebas. Falleció en esta casa, producto de una infección incontrolable. Comparto la paternidad de mi hijo con él y si no lo hice público, fue por el riesgo que podía correr, riesgo por suposiciones ridículas como la que acaba usted de exponer.

-Ocultó la paternidad de Magneto durante una década – acusó Stryker.

Charles asintió otra vez sereno, sentía culpa aunque no la iba a transparentar ante el coronel.

-Admito que no actué de la mejor manera por miedo. Mi hijo merece llevar los dos apellidos, el mío y el de Lehnsherr, pero no es asunto suyo sino mío y completamente personal.

El militar observó alrededor.

-No quiero que mi hijo continúe viviendo aquí – declaró con desprecio -. Vine para llevármelo.

-Su esposa no está de acuerdo con usted – replicó el telépata contundente.

-Mi esposa me mintió – contestó Stryker con frialdad -. Me hizo creer que lo había enviado a Inglaterra con parientes suyos cuando regresé de un viaje dos años atrás – Charles recordó que ella, en esa ocasión, le había contado que su marido estaba de viaje trabajando y por eso había aprovechado para traer al niño a Westchester -. Por mi trabajo demandante opté por creerle y no entré en detalles hasta hoy, que averigüé la verdad.

-No apruebo que le hayan mentido, coronel. Pero aquí hay que priorizar lo que es mejor para su hijo – hizo silencio y añadió -. Yo puedo ayudarlo y lo estoy haciendo. Si viera los progresos que Jason ha dado.

-No, Charles Xavier – contestó el coronel con rigor -. Usted está dirigiendo una comunidad con rasgos sectarios, y oculta su accionar al Gobierno y a organismos preparados para defender a la sociedad. No son claras las actividades que realizan los mutantes que viven aquí y que con sus poderes presentan peligros potenciales para el bienestar general.

-¿Por qué teme tanto a los mutantes cuando Jason es uno de los nuestros? –le increpó Charles para que reflexionara.

-Mi hijo dejará de ser mutante si puedo sanarlo.

Charles comprendió que no podía seguir debatiendo con una persona tan cerrada. Sintió pena por Jane aunque no permitiría que Jason sufriera por el fundamentalismo de su padre.

-Le propongo algo, coronel – invitó en tono conciliador -. Usted como padre tiene el derecho a retirarlo de Westchester siempre que cuente además con la aprobación de su esposa. Sin embargo, le pido que antes de tomar esa decisión, se reúna con su hijo y vea por sí mismo los progresos que ha logrado.

-¿Cree que soy tan estúpido para no darme cuenta de que le deben haber lavado la cabeza en estos dos años?

-Otra vez le insisto que mida sus palabras – ordenó Charles.

-No dejaré a mi hijo aquí – lo confrontó el militar decidido.

-Solo le estoy pidiendo que hable con él con tranquilidad – bajó Xavier el tono.

El psíquico inspiraba una calma que consiguió que el coronel se sosegara un poco.

-Por favor – solicitó Charles, viendo que lo estaba ganando -. Tiene razón en enojarse por no haber sido debidamente informado pero que eso no anteponga lo que más le importa: el bienestar de Jason.

Stryker aceptó. Después de todo, estaba convencido de que encontraría a su hijo manipulado por esos mutantes y tendría una buena excusa para sacarlo de Westchester e iniciar acciones legales contra ellos.

Charles lo invitó a salir. Jane los aguardaba afuera ansiosa. Tenía miedo del carácter de su esposo pero sabía que si había alguien que podía contenerlo era Charles Xavier. Suspiró aliviada al notar que su marido estaba calmado.

Charles llamó a Hank por el intercomunicador para que acompañara a la pareja a buscar al niño. Acto seguido, se encerró en su despacho para continuar con sus tareas. Sin embargo, se mantenía mentalmente atento para defender a Jason.

….

David no se sentía incómodo con Logan pero era algo extraño almorzar con alguien que no fuera su padre. Por su parte, Howlett tenía poca comunicación con los niños así que le costaba imaginar cómo entablar una conversación. Para el pequeño eso no era un problema porque minutos después de que Charles se retirara, preguntó.

-¿Conociste a Magneto?

Logan estaba a punto de morder su hamburguesa pero la retiró de la boca para contestarle.

-No lo conocí personalmente, al menos no recuerdo haberlo hecho, pero no tengo memoria así que puede que sí, si lo recuerdo alguna vez te aviso – trató de bromear -. Solo escuché lo que los demás decían.

-¿Qué decían? – interrogó David intrigado.

El lobo estaba por soltarle que fue un mutante que los metió en problemas con sus ideas supremacistas y que a causa de ellas muchos humanos los discriminaban. Pero sabía que no podía decirle eso y buscó otras palabras.

-Tenía una causa y luchó por ella.

David quedó pensando. Logan añadió.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – sabía la respuesta pero quería escucharla del niño.

-Porque fue mi padre – contestó el pequeño con franqueza -. No lo conocí pero escuché hablar de él – frunció el ceño y se agarró la cabeza con las manos -. Siento algo raro, no son voces, es. . . es alguien que sufre.

Logan se puso de pie. Recordó que el niño era telépata y estaba manifestando su poder. Maldijo que Charles se hubiera retirado. No sabía si tocarlo o no, solo se puso de cuclillas junto a su silla para quedar a su altura.

-Oye, David, no sé cómo funciona esto pero supongo que si te concentras en otra cosa, no sé, algo que te guste, mierda – masculló, se sentía un inútil por no poder ayudarlo.

Sin buscarlo, la palabra que le salió del alma tuvo su efecto porque David no estaba acostumbrado a oír palabras vulgares y abrió los ojos como platos.

Logan rio con ganas. Era la primera vez que una maldición lo salvaba.

-¿Ves? Te concentras en otra cosa y listo.

-Es Jason – dijo el niño y saltó de la silla. Corrió hacia la puerta -. Está sufriendo y tengo que ayudarlo.

Como le había pasado aquella vez que Wolverine despertó desorientado, la empatía lo obligaba a salir a socorrer. Howlett decidió seguirlo. Abandonaron los aposentos privados y se metieron en un pasillo hasta una salita, donde los jóvenes y niños recibían a sus familiares si venían a visitarlos. David se detuvo detrás de la puerta cerrada y Logan aprovechó para sugerirle que salieran al patio para esperar a Jason.

-Tengo que ayudarlo – contestó el pequeño. La empatía y el alcance de su poder lo desbordaban. En otra ocasión hubiese obedecido pero ahora no podía contenerse: necesitaba entrar a consolar a su compañero.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Jason llorando. Su madre quería abrazarlo pero él se sacudía y el coronel estaba de pie junto a ellos, exacerbado. Al oír la puerta, Stryker miró a David e intuyó quién era porque sus rasgos delataban la paternidad de Charles y sus ojos la de Magneto. El niño no sabía controlar la mente y aunque quería ayudar a su compañero, no pudo evitar leer a los demás. Sintió la angustia de Jane Stryker y la furia de su esposo. No estaba acostumbrado a las personas iracundas así que instintivamente se concentró curioso en el militar y sus pensamientos lo desbordaron. El coronel ahora pensaba que David era el hijo que Erik había dado a luz, mientras agonizaba producto de la septicemia. También que Magneto había sido declarado fallecido por Hank un par de minutos después de que él naciera y que Charles había decidido ocultar la paternidad para proteger a los suyos. Stryker pensaba que Xavier le había negado a David el apellido que declaraba su origen, le había negado a Erik el derecho de que se reconociera a su hijo jurídica y socialmente, y al mantener la verdad en secreto, le había impedido al pequeño el derecho a construir un lazo emocional con su progenitor fallecido.

El niño quedó estático, observando ya a su compañero y ya al militar.

-David – sintió la voz y la mano de Logan sobre el hombro -. Ven conmigo.

Tan aturdido estaba, que obedeció sin razonar. El lobo cerró rápido la puerta a espaldas de ambos y David comenzó a llorar desconsolado.

Desde su despacho, Charles había seguido mentalmente la emoción de Jason cuando Hank lo presentó con sus padres. El científico había dejado a la familia a solas y allí Stryker había amenazado a su hijo con retirarlo de Westchester. El niño estaba desesperado. El telépata inmediatamente se metió en la mente del coronel para ordenarle que se fuera con su esposa de la mansión y no regresara. Por estar concentrado en proteger y ayudar a Jason, Charles no notó el cruce entre el militar y su propio hijo.

Mientras David lloraba, Howlett solo mantenía las manos apoyadas en sus hombros porque ni la paciencia ni el consuelo de niños eran sus talentos, así que no sabía qué hacer. Stryker salió de la habitación con Jane, obedeciendo al psíquico como un autómata. Logan lo vio pasar y lo reconoció vagamente como a alguien de su pasado. Iba a seguirlo pero justo el niño comenzó a llorar más alto y le apretó las manos sobre sus hombros para retenerlo.

Stryker abandonó Westchester con su esposa y no fue hasta que llegó a su casa que recuperó el sentido. Sin embargo, ya estaba calmado y no sentía necesidad de reclamar a Jason. Jane advirtió su comportamiento y se alivió al darse cuenta de que Xavier los había ayudado.

…


	6. Seis

_Identidad _

_**Regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga **__**KiKaLoBe.**_

_**Seis**_

Desde el ventanal de su despacho, Charles siguió con la mirada a la pareja mientras subían a su coche y abandonaban Westchester. Continuó conectado a la mente de Stryker para fijarle la idea de dejar a Jason en paz. Lejos estaba de imaginar lo que el militar le había hecho a David. Esperó a que el automóvil se alejara de la avenida y se dispuso a ir a ayudar al hijo del coronel. De repente, la puerta se abrió y Logan entró cargando a un desconsolado David.

-¡Dios mío! – exclamó el telépata y extendió los brazos para que Howlett pusiera al niño en su regazo.

David se colgó del cuello de su padre sin dejar de llorar. Charles le masajeó la espalda al tiempo que entraba en su mente para saber lo que había pasado. Vio lo que su pequeño había sentido a través de Stryker, y se mordió el labio con fuerza. Por primera vez se planteó si Erik no había tenido razón cuando sostenía que los humanos eran los enemigos de su gente. También percibió la confusión de Logan ante los recuerdos que el militar había sacudido. Pensó en ayudarlo más tarde pero ahora lo primordial era tranquilizar a su propio hijo.

-Lo siento, Dave – suspiró, mientras lo apretaba contra sí. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y le besó el cabello. David comenzó a dar hipidos -. Creí tontamente que escondiendo la verdad protegería a nuestros amigos, me protegería a mí mismo y especialmente te protegería a ti. Ahora siento que actué como un cobarde, merecías saber que él era tu padre desde que tuviste uso de razón y ser reconocido como su hijo tanto como mío, mi pequeño. Perdóname tú y que Erik me perdone.

Logan parpadeó. Charles hablaba desgarrado por la culpa. El lobo no entendía qué estaba pasando pero se daba cuenta de que los dos necesitaban estar a solas y se retiró en silencio. El telépata no dejaba de apretar y besar a su niño. David se encontraba desbordado porque Stryker le había transmitido que su padre le había ocultado su identidad por miedo y vergüenza.

-¿Te avergonzaba que él fuera mi padre y tenías miedo de que me lastimaran porque lo era? – preguntó el pequeño con inocencia y temor.

Charles gimió porque lo que preguntaba era cierto, a medias, pero cierto. No había sentido vergüenza pero sí miedo.

-Fui un tonto y un cobarde, hijo – confesó, dolido -. Me equivoqué.

David no se animó a seguir interrogándolo. Estaba nervioso y solo deseaba no haber corrido a tratar de ayudar a Jason. Si hubiese permanecido en el comedor con Logan, no estaría sufriendo. Pero ya era tarde. Como su padre estaba angustiado, no controlaba todas sus emociones y el niño sintió el amor que aun le tenía a Magneto. Charles lo amaba y estaba confundido por el sentimiento que Logan le estaba despertando. Esto fue demasiado para David que se apartó de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Lo amabas, papá? Me dijiste que sí pero ese hombre pensó que sentías vergüenza.

-No, jamás sentí vergüenza de él – aclaró el telépata con calma -. Sí, tuve miedo de lo que pudiera pasarnos cuando naciste porque eres el hijo de dos mutantes masculinos, ahora comprendo que fui un cobarde, pero nunca me avergoncé de Erik – pronunció el nombre con un ligero temblor -. No nos habíamos visto por un tiempo por una discusión sin importancia que habíamos tenido y por eso yo no sabía que él te esperaba.

-¿De qué habían discutido?

-Ya no lo recuerdo – sonrió Charles con remordimiento y tristeza. Le hizo una caricia en la mejilla -. Fue algo tan tonto que ya lo olvidé. Si no hubiéramos sido tan tercos, quién sabe, la historia hoy sería diferente – suspiró -. Tal vez seguiríamos juntos, él seguiría vivo – esto último lo dijo conteniendo un sollozo.

David bajó la cabeza. Le costaba asimilar que por un altercado sencillo entre adultos, hoy tuviera la vida que tenía. Era feliz, pero desde que conociera la identidad de su otro progenitor, su ausencia le dolía.

-Ese hombre pensó que mi padre estaba herido y que por eso falleció – recordó lo que Stryker le había enviado -. ¿Dónde tenía la herida?

-En el hombro – contestó Charles y se palpó el izquierdo para señalárselo.

-Nadie se muere por una herida en el hombro – exclamó el niño con lógica -. No es una parte, ¿cómo se dice? – buscó el término -, vital.

-No, pero puede infectarse y una herida infectada es muy peligrosa, David. ¿Recuerdas por qué te curo cada vez que te lastimas aunque no sea una zona vital como dices?

El pequeño asintió.

Charles lo acomodó entre su pecho otra vez, fundiéndolo en un nuevo abrazo. El niño cerró los ojos, de a poco iba enterándose de nuevos secretos sobre su pasado, sobre su existencia y sobre su propia identidad.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que Magneto fue mi madre – murmuró lo que acababa de deducir.

-Sí, porque te llevó en su vientre – contestó el psíquico -. Hay mucho de qué hablar, tengo tanto que contarte. Guardé silencio pero no por miedo y vergüenza, sino por cobardía y amor. Lo amaba y por eso no podía pensar en él, recordar nada, fue muy difícil para mí perderlo. David – lo apartó para observarlo -, te prometo que platicaremos y de a poco conocerás a Erik, a tu padre, a través de mis ojos. Quiero que sepas quién fue, lo que significó para mí y lo que nos sentíamos el uno por el otro. Me equivoqué al negártelo durante tanto tiempo y ahora por eso, cuando leíste sin querer a esta otra persona, te asustaste y creíste algo que no es cierto. Prometo de ahora en más decirte toda la verdad.

-Siempre me dices la verdad – argumentó el niño con una confianza ciega en él, tal, que emocionó a su padre.

-Gracias, hijo – y lo abrazó de cuenta nueva.

Afuera del despacho, Logan se había quedado recostado contra una pared. Pensaba en lo que él mismo había sentido al cruzarse con Stryker. Vio que Hank se acercaba con Jason, más calmado, de la mano para que platicara con Charles.

-Ahora Charles está con su propio hijo – explicó el lobo antes de que el científico golpeara a la puerta -. David se puso mal después de ver a ese hombre – miró a Jason y se percató del parecido -. Por eso lo traje al despacho, para que su padre lo consolara.

-Comprendo – murmuró Hank un tanto confundido -. Vamos, Jason, ¿quieres tomar helado mientras tanto?

El niño asintió.

Logan seguía observándolo.

-El hombre que estaba allí, ¿quién era? – preguntó finalmente.

-Es el coronel William Stryker – respondió el científico nervioso. No quería que Jason entrara en crisis al mencionarlo -. Regresaremos más tarde – y se retiró antes de que Howlett hiciera más preguntas.

Wolverine quedó aturdido. Era la primera vez el nombre le sonaba, provocándole una conexión en su memoria, y tenía que tratarse de alguien de su pasado. Recordó dolor y angustia y, por instinto, se masajeó los brazos con escalofrío. Volteó hacia la puerta del despacho. Tenía que platicar él también con Charles, o marcharse a buscar a ese hombre. Sacudió la cabeza, no, lo mejor sería conversar con el psíquico. Confiaba en él y estaban creando un vínculo especial. Además, no quería alejarse de su lado. Con esta sensación, enfiló hacia al patio para respirar aire fresco y acomodar las ideas.

….

Una vez que David se calmó, Charles llamó por el intercomunicador a Hank para que le trajera a Jason. El niño ya estaba tranquilo después del helado y sabiendo que seguiría en Westchester. Charles le explicó que si lo deseaba, él vería la forma de que su madre lo visitara de seguido. Terminó asegurándole que lo protegería de Stryker y de quien quisiera hacerle daño como cuidaba de los demás habitantes de la casa. El psíquico tenía el don de consolar sin usar su poder porque sabía utilizar las palabras justas y dar lo que la gente angustiada estaba necesitando.

Después de ayudar a los dos niños, Charles quiso platicar con Logan. Había visto cómo la presencia del militar le había sacudido los recuerdos, y, también, quería estar a solas con él. Antes de decidirse a llamarlo, miró el tablero de ajedrez y pensó en Erik. Suspiró. Realmente se había enamorado de este mutante con garras y su corazón todavía se dividía por la devoción que había sentido hacia Magneto durante tanto tiempo. Suspiró otra vez y tomó la decisión que en ese momento más lo aliviaba: llamar a Logan.

El lobo no tardó en llegar. Aturdido como se había quedado, estaba esperando ansioso a que el psíquico lo llamara. Entró y se sentó frente al escritorio, donde Charles seguía ubicado. Lo miró a los ojos, recordando el nombre del militar que Hank le había dado. Sacó un cigarro pero en lugar de encenderlo, se puso a jugar con él entre los dedos para distraerse.

Charles se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

Logan finalmente preguntó.

-¿Quién es William Stryker?

-Te refieres a qué relación guardas tú con él – corrigió Charles y apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio. Logan asintió -. Fue el militar que te mantuvo prisionero, el que experimentó contigo, amigo.

El lobo parpadeó. La respuesta no lo descolocó tanto como hubiera imaginado porque desde que Hank le revelara el nombre se había estado haciendo la idea lentamente. Un militar que le causara tanto dolor del pasado, que le produjera escalofríos, tenía que estar asociado a la tortura que había borrado su memoria.

Charles lo observó para estudiar el efecto de sus palabras. Había tenido que ser directo para que a Logan no le ganara la ansiedad y pudiera procesarlo más rápido.

-No estás tan sorprendido.

-No – respondió Wolverine escueto y guardó el cigarro -. En cuanto Hank me dijo que se trataba de un coronel, más temprano, deduje algo parecido – lo miró intensamente -. Tú no apruebas la violencia así que supongo que descartas la venganza. Sin embargo, deberías entender que en mi caso, es necesario que busque a esos hijos de puta, empezando por ese Stryker. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi lugar, Charles.

-Nunca busqué venganza – confesó el telépata, claro y conciso -. Ni aun cuando perdí a Erik.

Logan se levantó del sofá, furioso. Fue hasta el ventanal, abrió una de las hojas y encendió un cigarro.

Charles lo siguió con la mirada.

-¿Te molesta que lo nombre? – preguntó, creyendo que había sido la mención de Erik lo que lo había exasperado.

-Me molesta que busques ser tan jodidamente perfecto, Charles – aspiró y soltó el humo -. Siempre haces lo políticamente correcto como el sujeto que nunca se equivoca. ¿Me estás diciendo que cuando perdiste al amor de tu vida, que te dejó con un recién nacido en brazos, no pensaste en rastrear a los culpables, meterte en sus cabezas y explotarles el cerebro?

-No hubiera servido de mucho – replicó Xavier con calma. No se sentía herido con la acusación porque la percibía como la reacción natural de Logan para desahogar su ira -. Me di cuenta de que ya nada me permitiría recuperar a Erik. Pensé en enfocarme en David y así luchar contra el dolor.

El lobo volteó para mirarlo.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo arrogante que suenas?

Arrogancia, Charles parpadeó, recordando que las peleas con Magneto se habían centrado en una petulancia que a él le costaba reconocer.

-Es tu mecanismo de defensa para no asumir que hoy conociste a la persona que tanto daño te hizo – quiso el telépata, en cambio, hacerlo razonar.

-Hoy le pediste perdón a tu hijo – le recordó Logan -. Todo este tiempo que compartimos, me conmovió cuánto te llenabas de culpa por lo que le había pasado a Magneto. Pero tienes una parte de ti, en medio de toda esta bondad de entregarte a los demás, que no sé, ¡me saca de quicio, maldita sea!

Charles no reaccionó porque seguía sosteniendo que todo se trataba de un mecanismo de Howlett para no sacar a flote los recuerdos que el encuentro con Stryker debía haberle removido.

Logan apagó el cigarro y se acercó a las zancadas hasta la silla. Xavier lo miraba, expectante. El lobo estaba confundido, exasperado y desbordado de pasión. Detestaba la actitud de Charles pero que estuviera a su lado lo tranquilizaba. Sin saber por qué, se inclinó y lo besó. Lo estrechó con fuerza con un brazo y con el otro le sostuvo la cabeza para apretarlo contra su rostro. Necesitaba esos labios ardientes para calmar la furia que Stryker había despertado en él.

Charles se asombró un instante de su reacción porque enseguida abrió los labios para acompañar el beso. Que le ejerciera presión en la cabeza para intensificarlo fue un aliciente para que su miembro se irguiera. Confundido, lo apartó suavemente. Se miraron a los ojos, los dos tenían las pupilas expandidas de emoción.

-Te amo – soltó Logan sin saber por qué. Fue una sensación que le salió del pecho.

Xavier parpadeó y no pudo ahogar la sonrisa. ¿Cuánto hacía que no escuchaba una declaración de amor?

El lobo quiso volver a besarlo pero el telépata lo empujó apenas.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Howlett -. Dije estupideces porque estoy enojado, pero verte me da paz. Te llamé arrogante para desahogarme pero te amo.

Charles estaba que estallaba. Arrogante, sí, una arrogancia que le exigía una castidad que él ya no quería seguir cumpliendo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser jodidamente perfecto y mantenerse casto? Erik habría querido que fuera feliz, no un amargado que se contenía ante los sentimientos más fuertes. ¿No podía volver a amar, no podía enamorarse otra vez como cualquier ser humano? ¿No podía estar desbordado de ganas de hacerle el amor a este mutante que cada vez lo fascinaba más?

-Cierra la puerta con llave – ordenó, jadeando.

Logan obedeció rápido y además pasó el pestillo para asegurarse de que no los interrumpieran. Corrió las cortinas del ventanal y regresó a su lado. Comenzaron a abrazarse y a morderse los labios. El lobo se apartó para desabrocharle los pantalones. Mientras lo hacía, notaba el miembro erecto del psíquico. Acto seguido, se desabotonó los suyos. Se arrodilló junto a la silla con las piernas un tanto abiertas para adquirir una posición relajada. Se miraron y los dos contuvieron un jadeo. Logan bajó la cabeza para succionarle el miembro y masajearse el propio.

Charles echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Jadeaba con la voz ronca. Le acarició con fuerza la cabellera negra enmarañada, mientras el placer crecía a través de las venas. El lobo saboreaba y su lengua recorría la piel erguida y caliente. Las manos del telépata en su pelo, sacudiéndolo, lo llamaban a intensificar la masturbación. Él que no había conocido más que el sexo casual desde que despertara con amnesia, ahora sentía la mezcla del regodeo y la emoción de complacer a alguien amado. Alcanzaron el clímax y Logan retiró la boca a tiempo antes de que Xavier eyaculara. Luego liberó su propia simiente entre los dedos.

Charles reía y le pasó el pote de pañuelos descartables que tenía sobre el escritorio para que se limpiara. Anexado al despacho, había un baño personal, cuya entrada estaba camuflada por un mueble. Allí entró Howlett a higienizarse. El telépata esperó a que saliera para hacerlo él. Después se despidieron, la ansiedad de Logan se había evaporado, y Charles se sentía más feliz que nunca.

…


End file.
